Unlikely Love
by LinVolturi
Summary: After being rescued by a strange man, Gisela learns of a deal her parents made with him and now she belongs to him. But what does he want with her? Even he doesn't seem know. Rumpelstiltskin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Once Upon A Time, I only own my OC. **

**I hope you enjoy my new story, please let me know if its any good and if I should continue. Thanks for reading! **

_Chapter 1_

_The Bargain_

I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was warm and cool, I could hear the trickling of water nearby as I made my down the cold pebbled pathway to the river. My dress was torn and covered in patches as my dark brown hair was pulled out of my face into a messy bun. I could feel the dirt on my face and I couldn't wait to clean up a little bit. I had a bucket in one hand and a small bowl in the other. Moments later I had arrived at my destination.

There were other women there, washing their hands, getting water for their husband's out in the field and also gathering water for their meals that night. I was not married; my parents both died when I was young and I now lived with my older brother and his wife. They were kind to me; I was still expected to do my share of the chores, but nothing horrible.

I looked at the other women and made my walked a bit further away from them as I didn't want to become involved with their gossip, though I knew distancing myself from them probably made them gossip about me.

I kneeled down and dipped my hands in the cool silky water. After my hands and face were washed I began filling my bucket with my small bowl. After a few minutes of that I decided to just put my bowl down and I gathered the water in the bucket itself. After the bucket was full, I stood up and picked up the bucket. I leaned back down for my bowl when I realized it had floated to the middle of the river.

'Great' I thought to myself as I put the bucket down and made my way to retrieve the bowl. I knew the river was deeper in this area and I wanted to try to get it before it became too deep. I was nearly to the bowl when my foot slipped and I fell completely into the water.

I struggled to regain my footing on the rocks at the bottom of the river, but by now the river was deep enough that I could no longer. The water was becoming rougher and I knew I needed to get out before I was completely stuck in the rapids. I called for help, but I knew I was too far from the other women for them to hear me.

I struggled against the rapids when I spotted a log. I reached for the log, but to my surprise a hand reached out and grabbed my hand. I felt myself being pulled to the edge of the river and soon I was back on land. I sat on the grass and caught my breath as I looked around for my rescuer. After a few seconds I spotted a man. His shoulder length hair was brown and barely lighter than my own. His red and black clothes looked different to me. I hadn't seen anything that looked like that before. Then my dark brown eyes met his.

"It seems Miss Gisela, you are going to be quite a handful." The man said to me in almost a menacing voice. I looked at him confused by his words. He stood a couple of feet away from me, and watched me closely as I stood up.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him confused. I had no idea who he was, yet he seemed to know me.

"I've know you for a long time. Though I suspect, your parents would never mention me." He said, smiling. I shook my head.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know who you are. Thank you for saving me." I replied grateful he had saved me.

"You're lucky I was in the area, a few more minutes and you would been in waters impossible to survive." I nodded, knowing his words were true. I looked around and then realized how far down river I had gotten. I was in for quite a walk plus I knew there was no way I was going to get all my chores done now.

"Something troubling you?" the man asked, noticing my distress.

"No, I just realized I have a ways to go to get back to my village." I turned back to him. He shook his head.

"In the end that won't matter, though I suppose I should come with you, to discuss with your brother what your parents owe." I didn't understand what he meant, but the sun would be going down soon and I didn't want to walk by myself in the dark. I nodded to him and we started to follow the river back to my village.

We walked in silence for a while, but I often looked over at my travel companion the majority of the time he was staring at me.

"What's your name?" I asked him, wanting to end the silence. He smiled a bit mischievously and said,

"All in good time Gisela. I promise you will know all soon enough. Your brother is sure to remember me and the bargain your parents made. "

I nodded and wasn't sure what else to say. It bothered me that he knew me, and I had no idea who he was. I wasn't afraid of him, I actually felt rather comfortable around him. For some reason, I seemed to know he meant me no harm, though I was interested to know about the bargain and what it had to do with me.

It was late by the time we made it back to the village. The man followed me to my family's house, though he seemed to already know the way. I opened the door and was surprised to see my brother who was obviously ready to head out.

"Gisela, I'm glad that you're alright. Some of the women in the village told me that you fell into the river and were taken away. I was about to come find you." I nodded as Daniel stood to the side and let me in. It was then he saw the man who had saved me.

"You! What are you doing here? It can't be that time yet." Daniel said surprised to see my rescuer.

"Is it not? She's now 21 isn't she? I've allowed an extra year, and now I've come to claim my prize." The man said looking at me. My heart sank as their gazes turned to me.

"Allow me one more day, Gisela has no idea about the bargain that was made." Daniel said as the man thought for a moment.

"Very well, I will be back tomorrow. No know this if your parents' end of the bargain isn't done, another famine will come." The man said, and then was suddenly was gone.

I looked up at my brother and asked,

"What is he talking about? Why does everyone seem to know about a bargain and no me?"

Daniel turned to me and said,

"Come take a walk with me." I nodded and followed him out the door. After a few minutes passed and we were out of earshot of the village Daniel started say,

"When you were young, our village was going through a famine, no food would grow and our cattle and sheep were dying. A man approached our parents and asked why they were so distressed. When they explained they had two kids at home and nothing to feed us. The man who called himself Rumplestiltskin told them he could solve all their problems. He could guarantee the end of the famine for our family and the whole village for a price."

"Me?" I asked him. Daniel nodded and continued to say,

"They agreed that you would meet him when you were 20 and you would be his. When he didn't show up last year I assumed that he had decided he no longer wanted you in his possession. Obviously that wasn't the case."

"What does he want with me?" I asked my brother.

"I don't know, but I won't allow him to take you, I will hide you and you never need to worry about him." I was surprised by his words. I looked around and realized he was taking me far away from the village in an attempt to hide me. I stopped him.

"I will go with him." I said to Daniel. My brother turned back to me with eyes as wide as watermelons.

"You can't be serious. You don't know him and you don't know what he wants with you." Daniel said trying to talk me out of it. I turned back towards the village.

"I'm not thrilled that our parents would just bargain me off like eggs at market, but a deal was made, and now we must uphold it. I don't want anything bad happening to the village because of me." I explained to him. I could see he hated what must be done, but for some reason I wasn't afraid of him.

…

The next night came quickly and Rumplestiltskin had indeed come back for me. His smile made my heart tremble; I had no idea what he wanted with me.

Rumplestiltskin turned from me to my brother.

"Your parents' end of the bargain is fulfilled; I will no longer come to you or your village. Gisela, come." Rumplestiltskin said turning back to me. I nodded and picked up the small bag I had packed of my few possessions. I left my brother, my family and my home forever.

I followed Rumplestiltskin throughout most of the night, rarely talking. By morning we had reached a small cottage covered in vines and it looked to be abandoned.

"Here we are! Home sweet home, you'll love it here, though it's a bit of a mess. You'll get used to it." He said to me as he led me into the cottage. I looked around, he was right it was messy and it was small. It only had one bedroom and one bed. I wondered where it was he expected me to sleep.

"When I originally made the bargain with your parents I planned on making you my personal slave. I don't think that will do anymore. Nonetheless its been a long night and I suspect you're tired. You may use the bed over there in the corner. I have business I must attend too. I'll be back in an hour or two." And with that he was gone. I looked around the room. I did feel tired, but I knew I couldn't sleep here.

After looking around the cottage I decided to get to work and start cleaning. It took me a good hour but everything was clean and organized. After wandering a bit outside, I found some blackberries, after picking them I brought some back and started to make some black berry pie. I was surprised Rumplestitskin wasn't back by the time I was done. After the pie was finished I looked back around the apartment, that bed looked really nice. I walked over to it and laid down. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to hear some pots and pans clanging. I got up from the bed and saw Rumplestiltskin wondering about the kitchen putting something together.

"Is there something I can help with?" I asked him. He turned to me.

"No I don't believe there is, Gisela, I am making a potion which requires my knowledge of magic." He said to me as he kept putting things together. "You certainly are a hard worker. I believe I told you to take a nap and you cleaned up the cottage and made a pie in the time I was gone. Impressive."

"I hope it pleases you." I said to him. He smiled and said,

"It does, I've been meaning to clean that mess up for a while. I'm glad that you were here and did it."

"Well a good slave does the work that needs to be done, even without being asked." I said, though I hated to refer to myself as a slave. I missed my brother and my life back home. Snapping me out of my thoughts, Rumplestiltskin said,

"No, Gisel, I don't believe you will be a mere slave in this household. I believe someday you may be more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and rated! I appreciate all your comments!**

_Chapter 2:_

_The Kiss_

A few days passed since I came to live with Rumpelstiltskin in his cottage. He was gone a lot of the night and even part of the day. I often thought back to his words "No Gisela, I don't believe you will be just mere slave in this household. I believe someday you will be more." I wondered what he meant by that statement.

I was in the cottage cutting up carrots to make soup for dinner when suddenly the door opened and was slammed shut. The walls trembled as I looked up to see a furious Rumpelstitlskin, he kicked a few things on the floor. He growled like a mountain lion as he took some trinkets off the self and threw them against the wall.

"Are you alright? What's happened?" I asked him wondering if I should stay where I was or go up to him. Rumpel turned to me. I could see his body shaking as his eyes glowed with anger.

"I will have what's mine! I do not grant free gifts they are deals! I'm sick of people thinking they can get away with not paying the price." Rumpelstiltskin said to me as he threw one of the cakes I had made earlier in the day into the wall, its pieces all over the wall and floor. I was a bit pissed as I grumbled to myself silently and grabbed a rag to clean up the mess.

"Gisela, don't bother with that at the moment. Come to me." Rumpelstiltskin said to me. Only being with him for a few days, I did as I was told. He grabbed me around my waist and sat me on his lap. Our faces were close and our lips were merely a few inches away. His hand reached up to my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. His eyes had been filled with such anger when he first came home, now they were filled with wonderment.

"Why did you come with me so easily? Other's aren't even willing to give me so much as a gold coin. But you, you gave me your life, your freedom willingly….why?" He asked me in wonderment.

I thought a moment, the answer wasn't that simple, I actually didn't understand it myself. I normally would have told him to get lost and fight him for my right to choose my own life. There had been something about him though, something that made me want to be with him, stay with him.

"I can't really explain it," I said, "I guess I just trust you." He looked a bit surprised by my answer. I could tell he hadn't been told someone trusted him before. At least not completely as I seemed to feel I could.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and then told me to continue with my chores. I nodded and stood up from his lap. I finished putting the ingredients to the soup and it was cooking, I remembered that I still had that cake to clean up off the wall and floor. Once that was cleaned up I realized that I was being watched. I turned to see Rumpelstiltskin hadn't moved from his chair and was watching me intently.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked him. He shook his head, and continued to watch me. I nodded to him and continued to clean up the rest of the mess that had been made when he got home.

"I'm sorry people aren't honoring their end of the deals they make with you." I said to him when things were all back in their place. He continued to watch me silently. I was starting to get annoyed that all he could do was stare.

It wasn't long before the soup was finished and I poured it into two bowls. After putting a spoon in each bowl, I walked over to the chair where Rumpelstiltskin was still sitting and handed him his bowl. He took it but his eyes never left me. I sat in a chair by the table a few feet a way from him. After a couple of minutes, Rumpelstiltskin stood up and took the chair on the other side of the small table.

I felt like he was watching me the way a lion watches its prey. I quietly ate my soup occasionally looking up to see Rumpelstiltskin had finally looked away from me and focused a bit on the soup.

"We're going to be running out of the water supply that you have here soon. Is there a well or creek close bye so I can get some?" I asked him remembering I needed wash clothes tomorrow.

"There's a small stream just west of here. Not hard to find if you follow the path. Just do me a favor, don't fall in this time." He said smirking at that last part. I smiled and nodded.

….

The next morning I made my way to the stream, I held two old wooden buckets in each hand as I trudged down the path. Rumpelstiltskin had left the night before, so I had no idea where he was or what he was up to though, I suspected he was making deals and collecting payments. The stream was about a 30 minute walk from the cottage. It wasn't too bad, but those buckets were heavy and I was tired. I dreaded thinking about how much heavier the buckets would be being filled with water.

Along with the buckets I brought some soap, shampoo and washcloth so I could freshen up a bit. I knew I had a couple of trips to the creek to get enough water to replenish the supply back at the cottage so I didn't have to make the trip to the stream every day. I dipped each bucket in to the cold stream and then quickly washed my hair, face and hands.

After a few minutes rest, I stood up and picked up the buckets and started to head back. I had just barely gotten back in to the woods, when I heard some twigs snap behind me. I turned and couldn't see anyone or anything behind me. I shook my head it wouldn't be the first time I imagined something like twigs cracking. I continued on my journey but I quickly realized I wasn't alone. I could hear deep breaths coming from behind me. My heart was starting to pound, I had nothing but buckets, soup, a washcloth and shampoo with me. I had nothing that I could use to defend myself.

I turned and saw a huge grey wolf behind me. I could see some blood stains in the corners of the wolf's mouth. It growled at me as I went to take a step back. It took a few steps close to me, howled and charged at me. Without having time to really think, I lifted one of the buckets up and smacked the wolf in the jaw with it. I dropped the other bucket and started to run back to the cottage.

I could feel the wolf's breath on the back on my neck as I tried to outrun him. It wasn't working too well. I thought back a bit remembering my brother, his wife, my home. I also thought of Rumpelstiltskin and the short lived life I had with him. I was brought back from my thoughts when I tripped over a big rock, I had failed to see.

My body collided with the ground and I let out a scream. I turned around saw the wolf almost face-to-face with me. I backed away until I my back felt the rough touch of a tree trunk. I covered my face with my arms as the wolf lunged forward to take its first bite.

Then I heard a loud collision, I looked up and Rumpelstiltskin was there. He held a torch with fire in one hand, yelled and scared the wolf away. Once the wolf was gone, he turned back to me and said,

"I think what I first said about you is true. Gisela, you are quite the handful. Well come on, we still have some water to get." I was a bit in shock, but I stood up and followed him back down the path. It wasn't too long before we reached the area I had dropped the buckets. He picked one up and handed the other two me. Once the buckets were filled with water again, we made our way back to the cottage.

"Thank you for saving me again." I said to him as we walked side-by-side. He turned to me and gave me another one of his smiles.

"You're too valuable to lose. So naturally, if I'm able, I will always come to rescue you." He said. I nodded, grateful to him for helping me. To my surprise he continued to talk,

"I'm staying home tonight. I even brought home a roast; I was hoping you can cook it for dinner." He said.

"Of course, that should be fine." I replied to him. His smile widened and he said,

"Excellent. I will look forward to that." We talked a bit more and soon we were back at the cottage.

"I'll get the rest of the water, you go ahead and get started on that roast. I'll be back shortly." Rumpelstiltskin said to me as he grabbed a couple more buckets and headed back to the creek. I nodded, thanked him and went inside. I quickly spotted the roast and to my surprise some red roses in a vase on the table. I quickly got started on the roast and once I had prepared it and it was cooking over the fire. I also pealed some potatoes cut them and some carrots up and put them in the pot with the roast. I had to admit, this meal made my mouth water. I hadn't eaten a roast since I was probably 10.

Now all I had to do was wait for everything to cook. I walked over to the table and looked at the roses. They were beautiful. I wondered who they were meant for. I could hear footprints outside the door and soon it opened to reveal, Rumpelstiltskin. I smiled and him and told him the roast was in cooking along with some carrots and potatoes.

"Excellent." He responded.

….

I could hear the thunder and rain falling outside as I quickly lit a fire in the fireplace. I even got some candles lit so we could see around the cottage easier. The roast was now finished and I had plates set out on the table as well as cups and mismatched silverware. There were three candles in the middle of the table as well as the pretty roses. I put the plate with the roast, carrots and potatoes on the table and looked over at Rumpelstiltskin and said,

"Everything is ready."

Rumpelstiltskin walked over to me and put an arm around my waist as he looked down at the food on the table.

"Wonderful, my dear Gisela. What a feast you have prepared for us. Shall we begin?" He said turning to me. Our faces inches apart. A few seconds of us just staring at each other, I snapped out of my the trance and said,

"Of course we shall."

He seemed to snap out of his trance too, smiled and we sat down and began our meal.

….

After dinner I cleaned up the table, did dishes and put everything away. I left the kitchen when I ran straight into Rumpelstiltskin. Our eyes met and he gave me another one of his impish smiles. His arms wrapped around my waist as he said,

"Dinner was wonderful, Gisela, you are a wonderful cook." I smiled and thanked him. His one arm moved up my back, onto my arm and then I felt his hand on my face as he pulled me closer to him. Our eyes locked on each other, as his hand sneaked behind my head. His face grew closer to mine, and he pulled me into a rough kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews and suggestions! I appreciate all the comments that have been made!** **I hope you all will continue to enjoy my story. **

_Chapter 3:_

_Something more_

Days like this made my stomach turn, I really didn't like being sick. I hated being stuck in bed and not being able to accomplish my projects for the day. I rarely got sick but when I did, it seemed to hit like me like a blizzard hits the mountains: strong and persistent. Rumpelstiltskin had been gone since the night before, and I was actually kind of glad he couldn't see me like this.

I looked around the cottage trying to decide if there's was something I could do without putting too much strain on my sickly body. I remembered a couple of days ago Rumpelstiltskin had asked me to mend some of his clothes. I quickly pulled out my needle and thread, grabbed the clothes in need of mending and got to work.

After working on the clothes for a few hours I decided I needed to get up and get something to eat. I knew I wouldn't get better if I didn't eat anything, I grabbed a few pieces of bread I had made a few days earlier. I poured some silky cool water into a cup and walked over to the table. I set down my food and drink on the table and remembered there was some cheese in one of the cupboards.

I started to make my way back across the kitchen floor when I started to feel light headed. I went to reach for the counter but couldn't find it. My head was getting dizzy and I felt myself fall onto the floor, soon I could see nothing but darkness.

….

I felt my eyes slowly open as my head ached as if it had been hit with a large stone. I heard some movement coming from the kitchen; I opened my eyes and tried to see what was going on. A few moments later, Rumpelstiltskin appeared holding a cup. He saw I was awake and smiled as he walked over to me.

I went to sit up a bit more to get a better view of him, but he gently pushed me back down on the bed. He sat down next to me on the bed and said,

"Don't strain yourself too much; you need your rest to get better. Here's drink this, it should help."

He handed me the cup and I looked at it wondering what it was.

"Is it a potion?" I asked, before taking a sip of the drink. He smiled and shook his head.

"Its just an herbal tea. I'm not willing to use magic on you. Magic always comes at a price and I'm not willing to let you pay that price." He said to me. I nodded to him and thanked him. The tea tasted sweet and I actually wished he had made more. I laid back down on the bed and looked at him.

"I have something else for you. I'll be right back." He said to me and with that he got up and went back over to the kitchen. I heard some clanking and a moment later, Rumpestiltskin walked back in with a tray of soup, some bread and a cup of water.

He smiled at me as he set down the tray on the table next to the bed. He handed me a piece of bread and sat back down on the bed.

"So, what happened to me?" I asked him as I slowly tore the bread into little pieces and ate it. He watched me intently as he seemed to always do and said,

"I found you passed out on the kitchen floor, so naturally I brought you to the bed. You had a fever, but that seems to be gone now. All you need now is some rest and time; you'll be back running around the cottage before you know it. "

I smiled at his statement and finished the bread. He helped me eat the soup he had prepared. I finished the soup and the water and I gently leaned back against the pillow and bed. After taking the tray back to the kitchen, Rumpelstiltskin surprised me by lying down on the bed next to me. It was a small bed so we were pretty close together. His arm wrapped around me and I leaned into him. It actually felt nice and comforting to be so close to him. I turned on my side so I could see him better and to make more room for him.

"Why are you doing all this for me? I'm just a slave." I asked him as our eyes met.

"As I've said a few times before, you'll never be just a slave you are something more. I don't mind doing these things for you. I want to take care of you. You're the first and only true friend I've ever had." He said to me rather truthfully. I looked at him a bit surprised by his words. I was beginning to understand how lonely a life he must have had. This must have been why he had bartered for me, even if I was just a slave, he wouldn't completely be alone.

I put one of my arms around him and pulled myself closer to him. I think my actions surprised him a bit, but he wrapped his other arm around me protectively. I could feel my eyes starting droop a bit. I knew I was getting tired again. I snuggled a bit more into Rumpelstiltskin, closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

Some time passed and nothing too eventful happened; it became we enjoyed being in the other's company and our friendship grew. I enjoyed the time when Rumpelstiltskin was home and was busy enough to entertain myself when I was gone. He was my friend, not my world after all. I was my own person after all, but after really getting to know him I knew he was going to play an important role in my life.

I had just finished making myself a sandwich for lunch, when the door few open. I turned to the doorway to see a very angry Rumpelstiltskin. I stood up from my chair and asked him what was wrong. He turned to me and I could see a deep hatred in his eyes. He waved his hand at me, but didn't say anything as he made his way over to the bed, kicking and knocking over anything in his path. I watched him as he kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed. I almost preferred when he came in with his chaotic screaming, at least then I knew what was wrong.

I stood there for a moment wondering if I should approach him. I didn't want to make him angrier, but I didn't want to leave him without comfort either. Making up my mind I waked through the now messy cottage and over to the bed. Rumpelstiltskin sat on the bed with his head in his hands. I stood there for a moment as my brain froze. I had no idea on what to do or how to comfort him.

I breathed in and sat on the bed next to him. I watched him for a second until he turned to me. His hand closest to me reached out and grabbed my hand as his other hand reached back and started to massage the back of his head.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked him.

He shook his head and said,"No, this is my battle. You don't belong in it."

His words surprised me a bit. I wondered what kind of battle he felt like he had to fight alone. I wondered what had happened earlier that day to make him like this. I had never seen him this vulnerable before and it worried me.

"Do you want me to do that?" I asked him, nodding towards the hand he was using to massage his neck with. He nodded and turned his back towards me. I hoped up further on the bed and sat on my knees as I started to massage his neck.

"I know I have no business in your affairs, and I don't know the full story. For what its worth though, you don't have to fight all your battles alone. I want to help you anyway I can." I said to him before giving kissing the back of his head quickly.

We sat in silent for a few minutes before Rumpelstiltskin said,

"Why do you trust me so much? I have taken away your freedom, your right to choose your life; you are a true mystery to me."

I thought for a moment as I debated on what I should say. I had only been with him for a few months, but the more I spent time with him, the more I cared for him. From the time I met him, I felt as though I could trust him, like a long lost friend. I enjoyed the conversations we shared together. I loved to have his company

"I guess I've just always felt a bond with you. I want you to be happy. I…" I paused for a moment not sure how to word this next part, "I care for you. I guess in a way, I love you."

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed my one hand as he turned to me. I looked at him wondering if I had said something wrong. His brown eyes met mine as he watched me intently for a moment. Suddenly he leaped onto me, like a leopard catching its prey. I felt myself being pushed back, his body rested on top of mine as our lips met in a kiss.

One of his hands rested on my face while the other hand wandered throughout my body.

"Gisela, you are the greatest treasure, I could ask for." Rumeplstiltskin said, breathing heavily before pulling me into another heated kiss. The next thing I knew, we were making love.

…

Later that evening I was outside, collecting the now dry laundry I had put out that morning. I thought back to the events of that afternoon, I couldn't believe my relationship with Rumpelstiltskin had escalated in just one afternoon. I wondered though if it really meant anything to him. If it didn't, I would still bound to him and that seemed almost unbearable to me.

I almost finished gathering the laundry when I felt like I was being watched. I turned towards the cottage and there was Rumpelstiltskin leaning against the doorframe. Our eyes met, and I smiled at him before turning back to my latest chore. I felt my heart jump hurtles within my chest as I turned back to see him still watching with a smile on his face. I smiled back again and quickly turned back around.

I wondered if I should have said the things I did to him. It made sense at the time and I meant every word of it, but I didn't know what it would lead too. I enjoyed him, his friendship and I couldn't deny he was an amazing lover. I just didn't want us to have an awkward relationship.

I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see that Rumpelstiltskin was behind me. Our eyes met and I felt my knees grow week. I hadn't met anyone who had this affect on me before. Without thinking I put my hand up and cupped his cheek. Our lips met in another kiss and soon we drew apart.

Our eyes locked on each other and Rumpelstiltskin said,

"Are you happy here…with me?"

I nodded.

"The happiest I've ever been." I said to him. He nodded as his smile widened as he pulled me into another kiss.

…..

I walked back to the cottage slowly. My suspicions had been confirmed. I didn't know how to tell Rumpelstiltskin the news or if I even should tell him. My mind wondered back to earlier that day:

…..

_Rumpelstiltskin gave me a kiss and left the cottage. I knew he would be gone for a while and I prayed I could make the trip to the nearest village and back before he realized I had left the area surrounding the cottage. _

_It was an hour's walk to the nearest village, but I made the journey quickly. I asked around for a doctor but there were none in the village, but the next village over. I didn't want to make the extra journey, so when I was told there was a midwife in the village I quickly went to meet her. _

"_You suspisions are correct Miss Gisela. I suspect you are around 5-6 weeks along. Congratulations, I'm sure your husband will be excited." The midwife told me as she finished her examination. I nodded and thanked her for her services. _

_I quickly made my way out of the village with thoughts racing through my mind. _

…

Before I could really gather my thoughts I realized I could see the cottage. I hoped I had enough time to fix dinner before Rumpelstiltskin would be home. I needed more time to think about how to tell him. I opened the door to the cottage and I couldn't believe what I saw. Everything that was once on the shelves were now on the floor, the mess inside was horrid; someone had obviously gone on a rampage. I stepped inside and saw Rumpelstilstkin throwing a glass goblet against the wall.

"What are you doing? What happened?" I asked him. He turned to me, his normal brown eyes, were bloodshot and filled with anger, hurt and mistrust.

"Where the hell were you? I get home to spend time with you and you're no where to be found. You know the rules you are not to leave the area." He shrieked at me as he ran up to me. He sharply pinned me against the wall as I said,

"I had to go to the village."

"Anything you need from the village you are to ask me to get. I can't have you wondering around out there. It's not safe." He snapped back at me, he unpinned me from the wall, took a step back and slapped me hard across the face. The force of the slap pushed me back against the wall, and then I collided with the hard stone floor. I felt warm tears starting to submerge from my eyes as my hand went up to the spot he had slapped me at. I couldn't believe what had just happened. He had never acted like this towards me.

"I saw the midwife." I said in a small whisper.

"What?" he asked, unsure of what I had said. I stood up and faced him.

"I saw the midwife. I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! Your comments made my day! I'm sorry for such a long delay! I hope you will enjoy this next chapter of my story. **

_Chapter 4:_

_Trust_

Rumpelstiltskin stood in front of me. He was quiet as he absorbed the news that I was carrying his child. Many thoughts raced through my mind about what had just happened. I didn't know if I could live here now. I couldn't trust him anymore and I did not want to subject my child to his temper.

"May I see the contract my parents' signed?" I asked him, wanting to know exactly what was promised to him. Still in shock, he nodded and the contract appeared in his hand. I took it from him and started to read the really long scroll. I couldn't believe my parents' signed this, but these words were written as clear as day:

"_We agree our daughter, Gisela, will live with and comply with Rumpelstiltskin as his slave or any other role he_ see's_ fit. From the age of 20, Gisela shall be bound to Rumpelstiltskin until the end of time, unless he releases her from this binding contract." _

"My parent's didn't read this, did they?" I asked him, turning back to him. He shook his head.

"No one ever does." He replied matter-of-factly. "Gisela, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have…." He started to say, as he reached a hand out for me when I stopped him.

"No you shouldn't have and I'm afraid 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it. I have seen your rants and raves. I have watched and tolerated your childish behavior as you throw things from the shelves, breaking or kicking anything in sight. I have tried my best to take care of you, your home, and I've tried to help you in any way I'm able. But, this…I can't tolerate this. I don't deserve to be treated this way. I'm not a piece of property you can smack, make love to, or disregard at will. I am a person; I have given you my life, my heart and my body. You claim it's too dangerous for me to be out there, but when you're going to be like this, how is it any safer in here? I will not live like this and I will not allow our child to live like this." I said to him angrily.

I think my words surprised him. He stayed quiet; he was looking at the floor obviously deciding on how he should respond.

"I deserve those words and you're right. You and our child deserve better. What can do to regain your trust?" he asked me, I could see deep sorrow in his eyes, but I knew it would take lots of time and work before I could ever consider trusting him again.

"Never do this again. Don't come home angry, knocking things everywhere and never hit me again. Listen so you'll know the whole story, try to be compassionate. I love you; I want to be with you, but not like this." I answered him, trying to emphasis that I would not tolerate this kind of behavior in anyway. His eyes finally left the floor and met mine. He nodded and slowly walked over to the bed and sat down.

This day had been pretty big and eventful for both of us, but being hungry and knowing I was with child, I knew I needed to get something to eat. I walked over to the kitchen and started making a salad for myself. I thought more about my circumstances, debating on what action I should take. Should I honor my parents' contract or should I leave? I looked back over at Rumpelstiltskin and my heart sank.

After I finished eating my salad I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. His head was in his hands, but he turned to me when I sat down. Our eyes met and I could tell he felt deep sorrow. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I knew he was truly sorry, but for the safety of my child and myself I knew I needed to keep my distance.

…..

A month passed and things had calmed down a bit. I had seen a great effort on Rumpelstiltskin's part to change. I was grateful he took the initiative to clean the evidence of his rampage that night. He still went out to make deals and collect his payments, but he was quiet when he came home. He kept his distance from me, and would only start a conversation just to make sure I was feeling alright. I was grateful he was respectful, but I had to admit, I missed him and our friendship.

I was now 10-11 weeks pregnant and getting ready for another appointment with the midwife. I put on my shawl and headed out the door when Rumpelstiltskin got home from another night of collecting.

"Hi." He said to me, as he held the door for me to leave.

"Hi." I said back, "Thank you for holding that for me."

"No problem. Are you going somewhere?"

"I have a prenatal appointment with the midwife. Would you like to come?" I asked him, hoping to get him a bit more involved with the pregnancy. A smile formed on his lips and he nodded.

"I will walk with you." He said, excitedly.

We walked mostly in silence, with a few words exchanged here or there, nothing too exciting. After an hour we made it too the village.

"This is as far as I go. I hope everything will go well with the appointment. I shall wait for you here." He said as he stopped me from entering the village. I was surprised by his words, but nodded.

"If that's what you want. I will let you know how everything goes." I said, a bit sad he wasn't going to come with me. I made my way down the midwife's house for my appointment.

….

"How was the appointment?" Rumpelstiltskin asked me as I made my way over to him.

"Everything looks great; I'll come back in a month for another prenatal." I responded with a smile as I looked down at my stomach.

He looked pleased with my report; he walked over to me and went to put his hand over my stomach, but stopped himself. He looked up at me, moved his hand back to his side, and stood up straight.

"Shall we head home?" he asked me.

"Probably, I don't want to be out after dark, plus I need to start dinner." I said, almost dreading having to stand long enough to make a meal.

"Let me make dinner tonight, you've been on your feet so much and it's been a while since I've cooked for you." He offered without hesitation.

"That would be wonderful." I said to him as we continued our way to our home. "I worry about the journey to the midwife sometimes."

"Why is that?" he asked me protectively.

"Well, it's an hour's walk to and from our cottage. Sure, I can make the journey now, but what about when I start showing and I'm getting to be full term. It seems like a long ways for a pregnant woman to go to deliver." I expressed my concerns to him. He thought a moment.

"I agree. It is a ways and we don't want you delivering in the woods. Plus we don't want the midwife to come to the cottage." He said, thinking out loud.

"Why don't we want her coming to the cottage?" I asked him confused.

"The same reason I can't go to the appointments, I'm afraid if she find out I'm the father, she'll refuse to help you."

"I don't understand."

"I am well-known throughout the kingdom, Gisela, I can't trust anyone with certain information. I have many enemies and I will not have them using you or our child against me. You two don't deserve that."

"You really think that would happen?" I asked him surprised, it would even be an issue.

"I know it would." He responded quickly. I looked over at him and could tell he was completely serious. I wondered what it was he did that pissed so many people off. Why did he have so many enemies?

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Take care of yourself and our child. I'll handle the rest." He said, before turning to me and stopping me from walking.

"I know I don't deserve you or our child. I have behaved despicably and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or trust. I promise you, I will take care of you and our child. I won't allow anything to happen to either of you." He declared to me. I could tell in his eyes he meant every word of it. Unsure of what to say I nodded and we continued our journey back.

Once back at the cottage, Rumpelstiltskin insisted that I lay on the bed while he made me dinner. I enjoyed the time off my feet, and was happy when he brought me over a bowl of fresh fruit and some meat. We sat quietly on the bed as we ate our dinner.

"This is wonderful. Thank you." I said to him as I finished my food.

"You're welcome." He said, pleased he had been able to make me happy. I smiled and put the bowl on the table next to the bed. I laid back down and let out a bit of a sigh.

"Are you feeling alright? Was the walking too much for you?" he asked me, concerned. I shook my head.

"I'm alright, just a little tired." I told him. He nodded, understandingly. He set down his bowl and moved up closer to me. I smiled and took his hand. It was the first physical contact we had, had for a little over a month. I think my action surprised me, but he took it and seemed pleased.

"I think we can do this." I said to him. He looked at me a bit confused so I continued, "I think we can raise this baby. You've done really well this last month. I mean we still have some trust issues, and it's not going to be easy. I do think we can do this though."

"I hope so. I am sorry for what happened. I should have trusted you enough to allow you to do what you needed. I should have known there was a reason you'd leave the area. You have only been loyal and good to me. You deserve better." He said, as he looked away from me. I could tell he was disgusted by his actions. I knew I still couldn't trust him completely, but I was glad he admitted he was in the wrong and never tried to defend his actions. I felt like he was serious about wanting what's best for the baby, and that was a comfort.

…

A few months passed and I was now 18 weeks pregnant, things between Rumpelstiltskin and I had gotten better. I felt like our friendship was returning to the way it was before. He hadn't had a single rant since that day.

We were walking back home from another prenatal appointment. It was fun to tell him the news that the midwife had been able to hear the baby's heartbeat and the baby and I looked perfect. He was ecstatic that everything was going so well.

We walked back to the cottage hand-in-hand, all seemed to be perfect.

….

Rumpelstiltskin and I were outside. I was hanging up some laundry, while he was chopping some firewood. I took a quick glance over at him he seemed focus on his work so I turned back and finished hanging clothes up. I had finished my chore, picked up the now empty laundry basket and headed back to the cottage when suddenly I felt something. I gasped, dropped the basket and put my hand on my stomach. Rumpelstiltskin head the noise and turned to me. He came running over to me, put an arm around me and asked,

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach.

"Feel, the baby is kicking." I said to him as I felt another strong kick. I looked up at his face to see a smile form as he felt the baby kick. Our eyes met as we both laughed excitedly. We stayed like that for a few minutes until the baby seemed to calm down and we could no longer feel movement.

"That was amazing." I said to him.

"It was. It's incredible a child that isn't even born could bring us so much happiness." He replied just as thrilled as I was about the movement.

I walked over to he cottage and I put the laundry basket down in its spot. I got some lunch started and wandered back outside, where Rumpelstilskin was piling the wood he had just chopped up. I went back inside grabbed a cup and filled it with water and walked back outside.

"Do you want any help?" I asked him, as I came over to him. He stopped, turned to me and smiled.

"No, I'm alright. Go inside, relax. You deserve it." He said to me as I approached him. I handed him the cup of cool water. He thanked me, as he gladly took the cup from my hands. He drank it and handed it back. I took it, nodded and went to go back inside.

"Gisela." I heard Rumpeltistskin say. I turned back to him. He walked up to me, with a smile on his face. He grabbed my free hand and continued, "I appreciate you, so much. You are an incredible person. I love you."

I was surprised by his words. I quickly thanked him and went back inside the cottage. I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen. I set the cup on the counter. I went back to preparing lunch. My mind wandered. I knew I loved him, but I didn't know if I was ready to completely trust him again.

...

I walked down the rocky pathway to the creek. I had felt off all day and was very tired. I dropped the heavy buckets as I made it to the creek. I knelt down, cupped some water in my hand and drank some of the cool water. I stayed on the ground for a few minutes as I caught my breath.

"I should have had Rumpelstiltskin do this." I said to myself as I was tempted to just lay down and sleep. After a few more moments I filled the buckets with water. I then proceeded to stand up and start my journey back to the cottage. I had only taken a couple of steps when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I screamed, dropped the buckets and fell to the ground, grabbing my stomach. Something was terribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for your comments! I decided I didn't really like the ending of this chapter, plus I had a really good idea that I think will put more depth into the story so please let me know what you think. I apologize if it causes any confusion. I just want my story to be the best it can be. I hope you enjoy the new parts added to this chapter!**

_Chapter 5:_

_Curse_

I sat on the forest ground as I felt the sharp pain become stronger. I held onto my stomach as I proccessed what was happening. I knew I couldn't stay there, I needed to find help. I could feel tears form in my eyes as the pain increased. I desperately looked around for anything that I could use to help me. I tried crawling, but that only made the pain worse, I knew I wasn't going anywhere without help. By now tears were streaming down my cheeks, as I stroked my stomach.

"Please be alright." I whispered to my child. I looked around hoping to see any sign of another life. I couldn't see any so I decided to call for help. I screamed for a few minutes, when I heard footsteps. I looked towards the forest to see Rumpelstiltskin running towards me.

"Gisela!" He yelled as he ran up to me. "Gisela, whats wrong?" He sat down next to me and put a hand on my stomach. I could see panic in his eyes.

"I don't know, something is wrong with the baby." I told him as I felt another increase in pain. Rumpelstiltskin nodded and looked at my stomach. He stared at it for a moment before looking up at me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked me. Our eyes met and I could see desperation in his eyes.

"Yes." I nodded to him. He nodded back, leaned in gave me a kiss. Once the kiss was over, he moved a hand up over my eyes.

"Sleep." I heard him say before falling into a deep sleep.

...

I woke up in bed, back at our cottage. I looked over to see who was holding my hand and realized it was Rumpelstiltskin. He was kneeling on the floor, with his head resting against the bed. I then looked over at my stomach and placed my hand on it. I was relieved to feel a hard kick, letting me know my baby was alright. I sighed in relief a bit as I turned back to Rumpelstiltskin. I squeezed his hand a bit and he looked up at me. He smiled a tired a smile and said,

"Oh good you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Are you alright? You look tired. What did you do?" I asked him. He looked to the floor and then back up at me.

"I had to use magic, it was my only option." he said worridly. I thought for a moment about what he had said. I remembered back to him refusing to use magic on me.

"You have always said magic comes at a price. Will the baby have to pay it?" I asked him worried for the baby. He smiled and shook his head as he place his other hand on my stomach.

"No, I've already paid the price for you two. You and our child will be fine." he smiled as we could feel another kick from our baby.

"What was the price?"

"Don't worry about it. Its finished, now all we have to do is wait for him to be born."

"Him?" I asked him curiously.

"Its just a guess." he smirked at me a bit. I was thrilled everything was fine.

...

Rumpelstiltskin pretty much put me on bedrest and was home more often now than he usually was. It was nice to have him there, but I hated that all he wanted me to do was lay in bed. He told me it was for our child, so I agreed though I wished I could have had a doctor's opinion first. I did know, however, where our child was saved by magic, Rumpelstiltskin may have a reason and he was just not telling me why.

I was nearly 30 weeks pregnant and feeling huge but I loved every second of it. I loved how much my baby moved and that I could consistently feel him moving.

My relationship with Rumpelstiltskin had also changed. I had always considered him a good friend, but now I could feel myself falling in love with him. His devotion to me and our child astounded me. I never thought it would be possible that he could love me. Yet everyday he would wake me up with a kiss, tell me he loved me and would ask me what I needed. It felt great knowing that someone cared for me and my baby so much.

...

I felt a soft pair of lips on mine as my eyes fluttered opened to see Rumpelstiltskin smiling at me. He had put down a tray of food on the table next to the bed before sitting on the bed next to me.

"How are you feeling my beautiful Gisela?" he said to me as he lifted a hand up to stroke my hair.

"I feel fine, I think our little one is too, he's moving like crazy." I said smiling up at him. He quickly returned my smile and handed me a plate of food. I gladly took it. We talked as I ate, we discussed baby names but didn't really decide on anything.

Later in the day I could sense a change in Rumpelstiltskin. Something was wrong yet every time he looked over at me he just smiled and told me he loved the evening, however, he informed me we needed to take a walk that night. I was surprised since he had insisted I stay in bed but was happy I would be able to stretch my legs.

He made me dinner and while I ate, he left the cottage to get some things ready. I was finished by the time he came back, he smiled sadly and said,

"We better go, we need to make this trip while its dark out."

"Where are we going?" I asked him wondering what was so important.

"You'll see."

I could tell something was wrong but I still went along with him. When we went outside I was surprsied to see a horse and carriage.

"Where'd this come from?" I asked turning to him.

"Just something to make the trip easier on you. Don't worry about it." he stated.

"You know you saying that just makes me worry more." I teased. He gave me a half smile.

"I just don't want you to tire yourself out." he said as he helped me up into the carriage. Once Rumpelstiltskin was on his side of the carriage we began our journey.

...

We traveled through most of the night, it was early daylight when I realized where we were.

"We're back at my brother's village?" I asked him confused. He nodded.

"I need you safe, who better to keep you safe than your brother." he replied. I was even more confused now.

"I don't understand. Are you going somewhere?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet, I have a deal that may be tricky. Know this, I will come back for you when I'm able." he said to me. I looked at him with tears filling my eyes.

"Don't go. Stay with me and our child." I begged him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I promise I will be back for you and our child. Just keep him safe." he said to me as he held onto me. I nodded in agreement as I looked down at my belly. He put a hand on my stomach and looked back up at me.

"I am releasing you from your parents' contract. Know that no matter what happens, I love you Gisela."he said to me quietly. I looked at him surprised. I didn't understand but pulled him into a kiss. Once our kiss ended he put a hand on my cheek,

"Don't tell your brother I'm the father. It'll be safer for the baby." he said to me. I nodded and looked to the ground. After another kiss I told him I loved him and to hurry back. He nodded and was soon out of eyes sight.

...

Time seemed to pass so slowly after Rumpelstiltskin left. My brother seemed happy to have me back, but was a bit freaked out by the fact I was pregnant. However, he just accepted it and helped me anyway he could.

The baby was due anytime now, I often felt contractions, but nothing more than braxton hicks. They were getting annoying but livable though I had to admit I couldn't wait to meet my little one. I wished Rumpelstiltskin was there to share in the joy with me.

I was in the kitchen with Daniel's wife as we talked and made dinner for that night. She was talking to me about her own pregnancy and how neat she thought it was that our children would be so close to each other. I smiled at her own enthusiasm when I felt a contraction. Once the pain was over I went back to my work but about 2 minutes later I felt another contraction lasting about a minute. I turned to tell my sister-in-law that I thought I could be going into labor when I felt a huge gush between my legs.

"Lora, my water just broke." I said to my sister-in-law right before another contraction hit. She looked at me excitingly and called for my brother. 15 minutes later the midwife and her crew showed up. I couldn't believe I was about to have meet my baby.

...

I laid in my little bed holding my newborn son. He looked so much like his father, but had some of me too. His hair color was dark like my own, but his eyes were his father's. I thought back tot he names Rumpelstiltskin and I had thought of right after the scare at the creek. None of them seemed to fit him. He seemed so perfect, his cried quietly for a second before going back to sleep. He was my miracle.

I named him Johnathan.

...

A few weeks passed and I decided to look for Rumpelstiltskin myself. I had something I wanted to give him. I prayed it would be enough to convince him to come back to our family. I didn't know why he left us but I wanted him to at least know our son had been born. I left Johnathan with my sister-in-law and set out to see if I could find any sign of him.

I happened to come across some of soldiers in the woods saying how to they helped inprison Rumpelstiltskin and how he was being kept underground in the mines. I was even lucky enough to get an idea where the mine was located. Now all I had to do was figure out how to actually get to him.

I knew I couldn't just walk up to the guards and tell them I was the mother of Rumpelstiltskin's son. That could put both me and Johnathan in danger plus it just seemed like a stupid idea. I knew I would need to sneak in but where I had never been in the mines before and I didn't know if I could actually find him.

...

After spending the night with my brother, his wife and my son, I headed out again the next morning. I grabbed some freshly made bread and some fruit. I put them into a small basket and figured Rumpelstiltskin could use something besides prison food. Before leaving I spotted a cloth with some ink markings on it. I walked over to it and lifted it up to see my son's small hand prints and footprints. I smiled and put the cloth into the basket thinking if he couldn't see his son, he could as least see Johnathan's footprints and hand prints.

...

I was surprised I was able to find my way into the mines without being seen. There were so many little pathways that I knew it would be easy to get lost and I knew had to be careful. I felt myself going deeper underground. After about 45 minutes of wandering around I saw a clearing. I could hear voices so I hesitated to even approach the clearing. I went to head back when I heard that all too familiar voice. Rumpelstiltskin was here.

I listened to the conversation that was taking place and it and didn't take too long before I realized Prince James and his pregnant wife Snow White were talking with him. They were talking about some sort of curse, I didn't really care I just wanted them to go. I needed to see Rumpelstiltskin. It wasn't too much longer before they left and things were quiet.

I had to admit I was scared to enter the clearing but I desperately needed to see him. I made my way out to the clearing and looked over int he direction I knew Rumpelstiltskin to be in. He was sitting on a cot and looked miserable. He was looking to the ground and I slowly made my way to him. I knew I needed to be quiet as I didn't want to be caught.

Suddenly his head shot up.

"Gisela?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to the odd bars that contained him. I walked over to him and took his hand that was stretched out of the bars. His fingers laced with mine as we both leaned in for a kiss. Once the kiss ended he whispered to me,

"What are you doing here? Is our baby alright?"

I nodded.

"We have a healthy baby boy." I told him. A relieved smile spread across his lips and he pulled me into another kiss. I could tell he longed to be with me and our son. I didn't understand why he was here though. What had he done to be imprisoned in such a way.

"Why are you in here? What happened?" I asked him after our kiss ended. He shook his head.

"I don't think we have enough time for me to tell you. I've been thinking about your an dour son everyday. Tell me what's he like?" he responded wanting to know everything I could tell him about our child. I handed him the basket of food and it wasn't too long before he discovered the cloth. He looked at the footprints and hand prints and smiled as he realized they were of our son.

"His hands and feet are so tiny. I wish I could meet him." he said. I told him to keep the cloth, I wanted him to have something of our son. He thanked me for the food and the cloth. I couldn't believe he was in this state. I wanted him back with me. I wanted to go back to our cottage and raise our son but I knew that was no longer a possibility.

I went to say something but Rumpelstitlskin suddenly became quiet. I could tell he could sense something.

"You need to leave." he said to me. I was surprised but trusted his words. I gave him another kiss and we exchanged our 'I love yous'. I then left looking back at him one last time wishing he could come with me.

...

That evening everything seemed quiet enough. I was feeding my son when we suddenly felt the ground shake. I stood up and walked out side with Johnathan in my arms. There was a dark cloud that was coming fast. I looked down at my son and suddenly everything went black.

(Now in Storybrooke)

My eyes slowly crept open as my alarm clock went off. I turned it off and pulled myself out of bed. I got a shower, dressed and did my hair and make up. I looked in the mirror and said to myself,

"Time for another day at work!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thanks to those who comment and are following my story! I hope you will enjoy this next chapter. I changed part of chapter 5 so check it out and let me know if you like the changes. Parts of this chapter may not make sense without reading the changes made to chapter 5. The changes are located towards the end of the chapter. I hope you all will enjoy the added part in chapter 5 and this new chapter! Let me know what you think! Will edit shortly. **

_Chapter 6:_

_Dates_

_Mr. Gold's P.O.V_

_Holding the piece of cloth with my son's hand prints and footprints Gisela had given me, I turned to Regina, the now Mayor of Storybrooke._

"_She was suppose to remember with us. That was part of our agreement." I said harshly to her. Part of my agreement with the evil queen was the love of my life, Gisela, would remember me and we would be together. She had failed to deliver on that part. _

"_Oh relax Mr. Gold." Regina said to me, "If your love was as strong as you think it was, then just help her fall back in love with you. Her memory will slowly return to her, you'll see." _

_I left her office angrily. _

Regular P.O.V

I lived in an apartment above my brother's garage. It wasn't much but it was home, plus it was better than living in the house with my brother, Jacob and his wife Melonie. They were kind to me but I longed for my own independence. I wasn't very good at getting it though, not only did I live above my brother's garage I worked for him.

Jacob was 1 of 2 repairmen in our town of Storybrooke; he was also a carpenter and made beautiful furniture, cabinets and other things. I enjoyed my job and I did make good money, but it really felt like something was missing and I didn't understand why.

I made my way over to the bakery down the street to get a maple donut and some coffee for breakfast. I was just about to open the door to the bakery when it opened to reveal Mr. Gold. Our eyes met and he quickly said,

"Miss Elizabeth, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Mr. Gold and I had only interacted on a few other occasions but he seemed to stare at me every time. He was a pawn broker and the wealthiest man in town. I knew he scared many people, even my own brother was afraid of him, but for some reason I wasn't afraid of him. He was always so kind to me, I didn't understand him. I didn't understand myself either but for some reason I trusted him. He just seemed so familiar to me; I couldn't place my finger on it.

"You're fine Mr. Gold. We couldn't see each other, I'm just glad we didn't run into each other with that hot cup of coffee in your hand. That would have ended badly." I said to him with a smile. He smiled softly at me and nodded. He stared at me for a second before bringing himself out of his trance saying,

"I have an extra maple donut, would you care for it?"

I was surprised by his offer, but nodded and thanked him as he handed me the donut. Our hands briefly touched and I could feel something. Our eyes met again and we both stared for a moment.

"I have to get to work," I said to him, "Thanks again for the donut!" He smiled and nodded.

"Actually I'll walk with you if you don't mind. I have business with your brother. I was surprised but nodded. We walked quietly back down the street, I glanced over at him, his gaze still on me. This was the only part about Mr. Gold I didn't like, he always stared at me and I felt super self-conscious. I pulled some hair back and continued to walk down the street with him.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I ask you something?" Mr. Gold said suddenly. I turned to him and nodded.

"Of course." I said. He smiled.

"May I have the honor of your company tomorrow night at dinner?" he asked me. I was surprised I knew I felt connected to him, but I never imagined he would ask me out.

"Like a date?" I asked him.

"Yes, exactly like a date." He stated pretty matter-of-factly. I thought a moment and nodded.

"Yes. That would be lovely." I said to him. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"I'm glad. I will pick you up at 7." He responded obviously pleased with our plans. I was a bit nervous about it, but very excited. I wanted to get to know him better; I wanted to know why I felt such a connection to him.

We walked into my brother's shop and I quickly turned on the computer at my desk. It took the darn thing a good 15 minutes to warm up and then if I was lucky I could get onto my programs. Jacob was already working in his shop in the next room, so I went to let him know Mr. Gold was there to see him. He seemed surprised, but followed me out of the room.

Mr. Gold greeted my brother, and they went into Jacob's office. After a few minutes of them talking they both came out of the office.

"Elizabeth, put Mr. Gold down to this afternoon I need to stop by his shop fix one of his cabinets." Jacob said to me. I nodded and clicked on the program with Jacob's schedule. My computer was being extra slow as I quickly tried to get the program to work.

"I'm sorry, this computer is so slow." I said to Mr. Gold, knowing he was a busy man. He just smiled and said,

"It's alright. I don't mind."

I felt my knees grow week at Mr. Gold's smile and looked back down at the computer. After a couple more minutes the program finally came up.

"He can come by at 3. Will that be alright?" I asked looking up at him.

"That will be great. I had best get to the shop. I will see you at 3 Jacob, and Elizabeth I'll see you tomorrow around 7." He said that last part smiling at me. I smiled and nodded and he left the shop.

"What's tomorrow at 7?" Jacob asked me sitting in the chair next to me.

"Mr. Gold ask me to dinner." I told him looking at my computer.

"What you're going on a date with that guy?" he asked me surprised.

"Yep." I simply answered.

"Ok, it's none of my business anyway. He just better not hurt you." Jacob said as he stood up and walked back into his shop. I shook my head and went on with my day.

….

Later that day I walked back up to my apartment. I hated the stairs that lead up to my apartment, they were long, half-broken and annoying. It had been along day; I put a TV dinner in the microwave and took off my shoes.

My mind wandered through the day. I smiled as I remembered my encounter with Mr. Gold. There was something about him; I felt like I knew him before and I had trusted him greatly.

….

I looked forward to the date but I had butterflies all day. Around 5 my brother closed the store and I went up to my apartment to get ready.

"I should have asked him if it was formal or not." I said to myself as I looked through my close deciding what to wear. I didn't want to overdress or under dress. I picked a blue turtle neck tank top, with a jacket and my favorite short black skirt with pantyhose. I did my hair up in a messy bun and did my make up.

By the time I was done I looked at the clock and realized it was 6:50. Not wanting to make Mr. Gold walk all the way up those horrid stairs I grabbed my purse and left my apartment. After locking the door I made my way down the steps. I was halfway down when I ran into Mr. Gold.

"Elizabeth. You look radiant as always." Mr. Gold said to me with a bit of a smirk.

"Thank you. Sorry, I was hoping to make it all the way down the stairs so you wouldn't have to climb up them." I said to him as we made our way back down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a problem at all." He said to me. Once we finished the walk down the stairs we walked down the street. We talked a bit and soon Mr. Gold opened the door for me to La Brooke, the finest restaurant in Storybrooke.

Once we were seated at our table I looked over the menu and had no idea what to order. Everything was so fancy and I honestly felt out of place. I got lucky and Mr. Gold actually ordered for me. He seemed to know me so well and got me lemon peppered chicken something I did enjoy.

The conversation was amazing he was so easy to talk to. We talked about my brother and his wife. He asked me all about my job and what my dreams and expectations are. We also talked a bit about his life and his job. I was interesting to listen to him talk about his life. He had come from a poor background but had changed his life. I could admire someone who put a lot of hard work to change his life around.

After dinner Mr. Gold and I walked around the town a bit. I was surprised at how bare the town was, it wasn't that late and it was already so quiet. We walked quietly when I felt his hand flutter against mine. I looked down as our hands intertwined I felt almost an electric feeling run through my veins.

'I've held his hand before.' I thought to myself as our eyes met. 'I know him.'

Our faces drew closer but right before our lips met I put a hand on his chest a pulled back.

"Sorry I don't kiss on the first date." I said to him. He looked a bit disappointed but nodded.

"That's fine." He said. We continued to walk and talk as our hands remained enlaced. It wasn't too long before we were back out my apartment. We sat on the stairs and talked a bit more. He seemed so intriguing to me.

"I'd like to see you again." He said to me. My heart jumped, I nodded.

"That would be great." I said to him.

"How about next Friday?" he asked.

"That would be great." I told him.

…

We went on a date every Friday night for nearly 3 months. I couldn't believe how fast our relationship was going. We had just finished another one of our Friday night dates and we were finishing up at the bottom of my stairs.

After a kiss I looked up at the stairs and thought a moment.

"I know it's a climb but do you want to come up?" I asked him. He looked surprised but nodded. We walked up the winding stairs hand-in-hand.

I opened the door to my little apartment and suddenly felt nervous. Mr. Gold had an estate, there was no way he'd be impressed with my small little apartment. I turned on the lights and Mr. Gold walked in behind me. I closed the door behind him and I watched as he looked around my little home.

"I know it's not a lot, but it does nicely." I said looking around my little home.

"You have a very homey apartment, Elizabeth." He said to me. I smiled and thanked him. We took off our coats and I offered him a drink.

"Do you happen to have any coffee?" he asked me. I nodded and walked over to the kitchen area of my apartment. He followed me over to the kitchen and we talked as our coffee brewed.

I felt like I had regained a long lost friend when I was with him but there was also something more. I felt like a lost love had also been rekindled. It didn't completely make sense to me, but I knew there was something going on between us.

We sat on the couch as we sipped our coffee and talked a bit. His hand reached for mine and I gladly took it. I put my coffee on the table in front of my couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said to me. I put on some random romance comedy and sat back on the couch with him. He put his arm around me while our hands intertwined again. About halfway through the move I noticed Mr. Gold wasn't paying any attention to the movie, but was watching me. I looked at him and soon our faces inched closer together. Our lips met in a heated kiss.

After a few minutes of making out, we broke apart.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered to me and with that we were kissing again his hand started to roam my body. The next thing I knew we were in my bed, making love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your reviews and to those subscribing to my story! I'm so glad that people are enjoying it! I hope you will continue to enjoy my story! Oh, I promise everything with their baby will be explained in future chapters. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

_Chapter 7:_

_Forrest Picnic_

_Dream:_

_I was in a river gasping for air before I went back under the rapid water. I tried to call for help but was violently forced back under the wave. I saw a log hanging out into the water. I went to grab it when a hand reached out and grabbed mine. I looked to see who my rescuer was but the face was darkened. _

"_Gisela." I heard a man's voice say and then all went black. _

_End of Dream_

…_._

The next morning I woke up wrapped in Mr. Gold's arms. I smiled gently as I remembered the night before. I looked at Mr. Gold's sleeping face; he was so peaceful and handsome. After a couple of minutes he started to stir and his eyes slowly opened. He looked at me as the memories of last night hit him. He smiled at me, his arm tightened around me as his leaned down for a kiss.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." He said to me after our kiss ended.

"Good morning." I said to him as our lips met in another kiss. Once that kiss was over I sat up and picked up the alarm clock next to my bed.

"Oh my gosh, is it really that time?" I said out loud.

"What time is it?" he asked.

" 11." I said to him. His eyes widened for a moment but then he just leaned against the bed and said,

"Well we slept in longer than I imagined we would."

I nodded.

"I'm surprised Jacob isn't up here banging on the door. I never sleep in this late." I said as I leaned into him. I loved being in his arms. I loved being so close to him it felt so right. Our lips met in another kiss. That kiss didn't last very long as we heard a loud knock on the door.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright? Do I need to come in?" I heard my brother ask from the other side of the door. Mr. Gold and I pulled apart and we both quickly got up and got dressed. Deciding it would be quicker I put on my bathrobe and walked up to the door.

"Jacob." I said as I opened the door with a nervous smile.

"So you are alive, I was worried about you. You usually at least come down and say 'hi' on a Saturday morning." Jacob said walking to the apartment. Now I was really nervous as I didn't want my brother walking in on a half dressed Mr. Gold.

"I need to fix those stairs for you; they're getting a bit scary." Jacob said turning back to me.

"Yes they are. Wouldn't you rather talk outside? It's such a beautiful day!" I said trying to get him out of the apartment. I wasn't ashamed of sleeping with Mr. Gold, but I didn't want my brother to catch us in the aftermath.

"Really? You think a gloomy sky is beautiful?" he asked me.

'Dang it.' I thought to myself as I thought of more ways to get my brother out of my apartment. He was going on about Melonie as he walked further into the apartment.

'Come one! LEAVE!'I thought to myself as I followed him trying to tug his way towards the door.

"Oh Melonie says you're welcome to come to dinner. She's…" I heard Jacob's voice trail off. There in front of him was a shirtless Mr. Gold. My brother looked Mr. Gold in horror as Mr. Gold just stood there keeping his cool.

"I'm…..going to go now." Jacob said walking by me without looking at me. I heard the shut behind him.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." I said sarcastically as I walked up to Mr. Gold. He gave me a half smile but didn't seem phased by it.

"I think we need to find another place for us to meet, a bit more private, maybe?" Mr. Gold said to me as his arms wrapped around me. I nodded as we leaned into another for another kiss.

"I had best go. I need to stop by my house for a new suit then do some things at the shop." Mr. Gold told me as he took my hand and I walked him to the door.

"Can I see you tonight?" Mr. Gold asked me as he opened the door.

"Of course!" I said and nodded, "What time would you like to meet?"

"Around 7 if that's alright." He suggested. I told him that would be great and he gave me one last kiss before he left.

…

Once he was gone I walked back into my bedroom. After I made my bed I got a quick shower and got dressed in a red tank top and some jeans. I quickly did my hair and some make up.

After I had gotten myself ready for the day I walked into my kitchen and made a bowl of ramen noodles and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV but didn't pay too much attention to it. I thought about the dream I had, had the night before.

'Gisela' I thought to myself the name seemed so familiar to me. I didn't know anyone with that name and it wasn't a common name. I didn't understand why the name seemed to hold any value to me.

I thought about it a bit more but the only thing it seemed to accomplish was a headache. I decided to just forget about it. It was only dream, nothing real so in the end it wouldn't matter.

...

After I finished my ramen noodles I went back to the kitchen and put things in the dishwasher. I got a drink of water and then looked around the apartment trying to decide what to do.

I knew I needed to go downstairs to my brother's office to print out next weeks schedule and to go through some other paper work. I didn't, however, want to see Jacob after he walked in on Mr. Gold getting dressed.

Deciding to go down and do my job I put on my shoes and headed out the door. A minute later I opened the door to the office. I walked over to my computer and turned it on. While the darn thing turned on, I walked over to the coffee machine and started to make some coffee.

Jacob must have been thinking the same thing I was since he walked in just as the coffee started to brew. He looked at me and I could see he was very nervous and tried to avoid eye contact. He walked over to me and just stood there.

"So…you and Mr. Gold seem to be doing…..well." Jacob nervously said to me.

"He's a good man." I said, nodding to my brother.

"Are you sure you really want him? I mean he's rich and financially you would be set but do you really think you should continue this relationship?" he asked me.

"I don't think I really owe you an explanation but to answer your question. I have very deep feelings for him. I love him and I want to be with him. Honestly I could care less about the money, I just want him." I said quietly. I didn't realize how true my words were until I actually said them. There was a side of me that had forgotten that he was rich.

Jacob was silent for a while as he absorbed that this was really happening.

"I know you must live your life the way you want. I have no business to tell you what to do or not do, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." He said concerned. I nodded to him and the coffee was done.

….

It was 4:30 by the time I got back up to my apartment. I walked into my bedroom and realized that Mr. Gold left his tie on my bed. I looked back up at the clock and decided I had enough time to run it over to his Pawn Broker shop before it closed.

I had actually never been inside his shop before and I only knew the shop's general location . After about 15 minutes I spotted his shop and made my way over to it. Once to it, I opened the door and walked inside.

Mr. Gold was talking with a man when I walked into the shop and I could tell he was a bit surprised to see me there. I nodded to him trying to indicate I could wait as he continued his conversation with the man. Five minutes passed and the man left the shop.

Once the door shut behind the man Mr. Gold walked up to me with a smile.

"Couldn't wait a couple more hours to see me?" He asked with a smirk. A smile formed on my lips as I replied,

"You left this at my place. I thought I should return it." I held up his tie as his smirk grew a bit.

"I realized I left that when I got back to my place. I'm happy to see you." He said to me as I handed him the tie. Once he had folded the tie into his pocket, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Our lips met in a brief kiss as I'm sure Mr. Gold didn't want to appear unprofessional to anyone who may walk in.

"I look forward to seeing you again tonight." Mr. Gold said to me as our noses touched softly.

"I do too. Its always nice to be with you. May I make a request for tonight's date?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want?" he whispered to me.

"Let me make the plans for tonight. There's something I want to do."

"Of course, shall I still pick you up at 7?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That would be great!" I told him. "I had better go and get things ready. Plus I think I need to let you get back to work."

Mr. Gold nodded and gave me another kiss.

"I will see you tonight, my love." He said before placing another soft kiss on my lips. After that kiss was over he walked me over to the door.

"See you tonight." I said to him. He nodded and with that I left the shop.

After I was back at my apartment, I started getting some food prepared for that night. I was excited to be doing this for him. I had wanted to do this for a little while now. Once everything was in the oven, I went into my bedroom, changed my clothes and freshened up my make up.

Once the food was cooked I put it in a small basket with a blanket with some candles, plates and some eating utensils. Once everything was set I looked up at the clock; it was 6:45. I got a quick drink of water, grabbed the basket and started walking down the stairs.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs when Mr. Gold walked up the driveway. I could see a smile appear on his face as we walked up to each other. His hand outreached for mine and I gladly took it.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" he asked as he reached me.

"Follow me." I said to him and led him into the woods behind my brother's house. We walked for a bit when we came to clearing that used to be a well used campsite.

"When I was little, my parents would bring me and Jacob here all the time. Then when I got older, I started coming here when I needed to think about something or just wanted to be alone." I told him as he looked around the clearing. He nodded and I set the basket down on a log and pulled out the blanket.

After I had the blanket and food set out, I walked over to a little blue tarp and pulled it to reveal the stack of firewood my brother and I used to go out and find for our camping trips. Once I grabbed enough firewood I went back over to where the fire pit was and set the wood in there. I reached into the basket and got out a box of matches. Once I got the fire going in the pit, I grabbed the candles I had brought and lit them with the fire.

Once everything was finished I motioned to Mr. Gold to sit next to me on the blanket. His eyes never left mine as he sat next to me. We talked, ate and enjoyed each other's company by candlelight.

"You're cooking is spectacular. I don't think I've ever tasted something as excellent." Mr. Gold said as I finished putting dishes. I smiled a bit and I could feel him move closer to me. His arms wrapped around me and I leaned back into him.

We laid on the blanket watching the stars as I was in his arms. We talked a bit as we heard the fire cackle.

"You are a remarkable woman Elizabeth."" Mr. Gold said to me. I turned to look at him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"You are capable in seeing beauty in things most people wouldn't take a 2nd look at. You've done that with me, this old camping ground, you're remarkable." He stated as he moved to his side to get a better look at me. I copied his actions and said,

"How do you know I'm not just after you for your money?"

Mr. Gold smiled a bit a said,

"Because of the way you look at me. You haven't told me you love and you don't need to. I can see your love for me in your eyes. There is also the fact that I have on many occasions heard you tell other people that you don't care for money. You being after my money has never been a worry to me."

"I don't understand you. Why did you choose me? I mean there are so many other women in town that are much prettier than I am. Why would you want me?" I asked him. He leaned in gave me a soft kiss and said,

"You see me for me. You've never been afraid of me and if I may, there's always been a special bond between us. Do you feel that too?"

I nodded and he continued,

"I have never felt as happy as I am when I'm with you. You make me laugh and smile. I am very lucky to have you in my life. I love you Elizabeth."

I was quiet for a moment as I gathered my thoughts.

"I never knew you were such a romantic." I said to him with a smirk. He laughed a bit and said,

"Only around you."

I thought for a moment trying figure out how to reply. He was talking about some heavy stuff and having only dated him for 3 months everything just seemed to be going so fast.

….

Over a month passed and things seemed to go at a little more moderate pace with our relationship. Mr. Gold and I had started seeing each other nearly every night. He hadn't spent the night since that one night but tonight things were different. Mr. Gold invited me over to his house for dinner and I was both thrilled and nervous. I had only seen the outside of his house before, and I was both excited and nervous to see the inside of it.

Mr. Gold insisted that tonight was his turn to cook for me so we were at the local grocery store picking up some supplies he needed.

"So what are we having tonight?" I asked him.

"You'll see. You'll enjoy it I promise!" He said as he picked up a packet of raw chicken and set it in the cart.

"Well now I know we're having chicken." I said smirking a bit. He smiled and shook his head as he put a few other things in the cart.

I smiled and turned to look at prices for milk for my apartment when I started to feel dizzy. I tried to find something to lean against but fell to my knees.

"Elizabeth?" I could hear Mr. Gold say but things faded into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviews and to those following my story! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Hospital**

_I was carrying two buckets of water through the woods when I heard some heavy breathing behind me. I turned to see a large grey wolf behind me. He howled and charged at me as I flung one of my buckets hitting him in the jaw. I dropped the other bucket and ran with the wolf on my heels. I tripped over a rock and tried to back away from the wolf when I felt my back against a tree. The wolf lunged at me and I lifted my arms up as a last effort to protect myself. I heard some sounds and looked up to see a man yelling and hitting something, scaring the wolf away._

_Once the wolf was gone, the man turned around. I couldn't see his face but his hand outreached for mine. _

"_Gisela." A familiar voice said. _

_End of Dream_

My eyes opened quickly. I looked around the room and was surprised find that I was in the hospital. I thought back and realized the last thing I remember was being at the grocery store with Mr. Gold.

It wasn't long before a doctor came in with a chart in his hands. He smiled at me and said,

"Its good to see you awake, Miss Elizabeth. I was beginning to wonder if I needed to do some more test."

"What happened?" I asked him as I sat up.

"You fainted, it seems you were really dehydrated." He said.

"Dehydrated? That's one of the dumbest reasons to be in the hospital." I said not happy that I was there for such a silly reason, realizing I had an IV in my arm.

"It maybe something else, we're waiting on a few more tests."

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"About an hour, but I think you'll be fine. I'll be back when I get the results of you blood tests. In the mean time, relax." He said as he started to leave.

"Oh, one more thing, Mr. Gold is out in the waiting room, would you like him to come in and wait with you?" the Doctor said just before he walked out the door.

"If he really wants to wait with me that's fine." I nodded to him. The doctor smiled and left the room, a few minutes later a nurse and Mr. Gold came into the room. Mr. Gold came up to me and took my hand.

"What happened? Are you alright? They wouldn't tell me anything." He said as he sat in the chair next to the bed. His eyes were filled with worry and concern. I hadn't realized how much he actually cared about me before seeing him worried.

"I guess we're still waiting for some test results, but it sounds like I was just really dehydrated." I said trying to hide my embarrassment and still comfort him. He looked confused and went to say something when the doctor came back in.

"All the tests came back normal, your blood pressure is a bit high, but nothing to worry about. Oh and I assume you're seeing your regular doctor for your prenatals and such so I think…."

"Prenatals?" I asked him confused

"Yes, you should be meeting with your doctor once a month for your pregnancy at this point."

"Pregnancy?" I asked again as the shock hit me.

"Yes….you didn't know you were pregnant?" the doctor asked. I shook my head and turned to look at Mr. Gold. He looked surprised but not too stunned by the doctor's news. He turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Lets get an ultrasound just to make sure everything is fine with the baby and to see how far along you are. If everything is looking fine you can go home, but you should get some prenatal vitamins to help keep you and the baby healthy." The doctor said as he gave the nurse an ultrasound order.

After a few minutes the doctor and nurse left and Mr. Gold turned to me. Our eyes met and I didn't know what to say to him. This was a huge surprise to me and I was still in a bit of shock. I knew this would change my relationship with Mr. Gold drastically. I wanted to know what he thought about this and that he was alright with it.

"Are you unhappy about this?" Mr. Gold asked me noticing I was deep in thought.

"No, I'm just surprised. What about you? What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I'm happy to have a baby with you. It's a little sooner than I would have thought, but I know we can do this."

"I'm glad you have so much confidence with this. I'm still really surprised. I just didn't think about getting pregnant."

"We have nearly 9 months to prepare for this baby. Things are going to change, but I'm sure we can handle it." He said to me as his hand squeezed mine a bit. I hadn't expected his reaction either. He was being so nice about it.

"I'm so glad you're not mad." I said to him. He looked a bit surprised by that statement.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked.

I shook my head and just said,

"It just happened to a friend, she got pregnant and her boyfriend left."

Mr. Gold nodded understandingly and said,

"I will never abandon you! I promise you that." His hand held onto mine as his eyes never left mine. I didn't know what I did to be so lucky to have him and his loyalty.

"Thank you." I said to him as he stood up and gave me a hug. Our lips met in a kiss, when the kiss ended he whispered to me,

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too." I said to him and our lips met in another kiss. After a few minutes the nurse came in and told us they were ready to do the ultrasound. The nurse took out the IV and Mr. Gold and I walked over to the radiology part of the hospital hand-in-hand.

Seeing our baby was an amazing experience, we even got to hear the heartbeat and were told that the baby looked perfectly healthy. Tears of joy started to emerge as I smiled over at Mr. Gold. He returned the smile and squeezed my hand again. I looked back over at the screen and watched this new little life wiggle around. I couldn't wait to meet him.

"You're about 7-8 weeks along right now, and everything looks great." The ultrasound tech said to us. The tech printed us off some pictures from the ultrasound andMr. Gold thanked her. I was free to leave the hospital.

We walked out of the hospital and around the town talking about this new addition to our lives. After a bit of walking we stood in front of his house.

"Its not going to be the romantic dinner I thought we would have tonight, but would you like to go inside for some food and to talk more?" Mr. Gold asked me. I nodded and we walked up to his door.

Mr. Gold unlocked the door to his home and held it open for me to walk inside. After I walked in, he turned on the light and walked in behind me. After he had closed the door he walked up to me and put his arms around me. Our lips met in another kiss.

Mr. Gold talked a bit about his house as he led me to the kitchen. We made some salads and ate in his huge dining room. The whole house seemed so big and I had only seen the lower level.

After finishing our food and putting the dishes in Mr. Gold's dishwasher, he decided to show me the rest of the house. His hand held mine as we walked up the elegantly dressed stairs. He walked up to a room with double doors and opened on the doors. He nodded for me to go into the room as he turned on the lights. In the middle of the room there was a canopied bed, a couple of dressers and some other doors. He even had an entertainment center with a huge flat screen TV.

"This is my room. I hope you like it." He said coming up behind me. I turned to him and nodded. His arms wrapped around me again. Our foreheads touched as he moved his hand to my belly. I smiled and put my hand over his. As scared as I was with this new situation, I was so grateful Mr. Gold was still standing by my side.

"I love you and our little one. I promise I will provide anything you two may need." He said.

"I've never wanted your money." I told him. The last thing I ever wanted to be was a gold digger. I loved him and wanted to be with him. I was lucky he felt the same way.

"I know that. I've always known that. I don't mind taking care of you and I want to take care of our child. I love you both." He said walking me over to the bed and we both sat down.

"I love you too." I said to him and our lips met again. Soon we were making love.

….

_Dream:_

_"Gisela." I heard a voice say over and over again. I tried to see the man's face, but I couldn't. That voice was so familiar; I knew that voice and that name._

_"Gisela."_

_End of Dream_

…..

My eyes burst opened, I realized I was still in Mr. Gold's arm and it was still dark. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. I wiggled out of Mr. Gold's arms and went to find a bathroom. I opened a couple of doors in Mr. Gold's room when I found the master bathroom.

I walked in, closed the door and turned on the light. I looked at myself in the mirror.

'Gisela.' I thought to myself as I looked down at the sink and turned on the water. I splashed some cool water in my face trying to calm down. I didn't understand these dreams, they all seemed so real almost memory-like.

After I finished washing my face I sat down and thought more about the dreams I had been having lately. They didn't make any sense, but at the same time seemed so familiar.

After a couple of minutes I got up and walked over to the door. I opened the door after turning off the lights and walked back over to the bed. I looked down at Mr. Gold and smiled. I put my hand on my stomach reminding myself of the growing child inside me. I couldn't believe the way my life was turning out.

...

I woke up feeling a kiss on the side on the side of my head. I turned to see an already wide awake Mr. Gold. I smiled at him and our lips met in a kiss.

"Good morning my love." He said to me after our kiss ended.

"Good morning." I said to him our foreheads touched.

"I have to go to my Pawn Broker store soon, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Oh, I probably need to head to work too. I need to stop by my apartment for a change of clothes." I said sitting up next to him. He nodded and we kissed again. We made plans to meet that night and I left his apartment.

…

It took about 30 minutes to make it back to my apartment. I was lucky enough to have time for a shower, quickly did my hair and make-up and was only about 2 minutes late opening the store. I just turned on my computer when the Jacob came into the room.

"Hey. How was your date last night?" Jacob asked me as he set down two cups of orange juice and grabbed the day's schedule.

"It didn't go as planned but was nice." I said to him as I took a drink from the cup he handed me.

"I'm glad it was nice." He said looking at his schedule.

"I actually ended up in the hospital for a bit." I said debating on whether or not I should tell him.

"What? Why? Are you alright?" he asked me not longer interested in the day's events.

"I fainted at the grocery store, and I ended up in the hospital due to dehydration. I just needed an IV."

"I'm glad that's all it was, sounds like an interesting way to spend a date." Jacob said now picking up some paper work.

"Actually there's something else that happened at the hospital." I said now getting nervous. I knew I didn't need to tell him, but he was my brother and I wanted his support.

"Did Mr. Gold purpose?" he asked me still looking through his papers. I smiled and shook my head.

"The doctor had an ultrasound done. I'm pregnant." I said quietly. He looked up at me surprised. He was quiet for a moment as he took in the news.

"What does Mr. Gold say? He is the father isn't he?" he asked.

"Of course he is. He's thrilled, I reacted the total opposite of how I thought he would. He's an amazing man." I said that last part mostly to myself. Jacob nodded.

"How do you feel? Are you two going to get married?"

"I'm scared but am excited. Being able to see that little baby wiggle around on the screen was amazing." I said handing him the picture the ultrasound tech gave me as I continued, "He hasn't asked, and I'm not sure what I would say if he did. We've only been dating 4 ½ months. I always thought if I found someone we'd date for a year, be engaged for a year and then get married and have a baby. I'm dong this completely differently than what I had planned."

Jacob was quiet for a few more minutes as he looked at the ultrasound picture. He looked up at me and smiled and said,

"I'm happy for you and I support you anyway I can."

"Thanks." I said to him as he gave me a hug. Things seemed to be going better than I thought they would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and to those following my story! I'm so glad to know people are enjoying my story! Here's the next chapter!**

_Chapter 9:_

_Proposal_

A few days went by, Mr. Gold and I had spent every possible moment together as we could. I was finishing up some paper work getting ready to leave for my lunch break in a few minutes when I heard the door open. I looked up to see none other than Mr. Gold. We smiled as our eyes met and he walked up to me.

"Hi." I said to him as he approached my desk.

"Hi. I thought we could have lunch together." He suggested holding up a couple of bags.

"Of course! I just need to save this and we can go." I said to him as I quickly saved the document I had been working on and logged out of my computer. I stood up, walked over to him and he gave me a soft kiss.

A few minutes later we were up in my apartment. I was getting out some plates, cups and silverware as Mr. Gold was taking the food he had brought out of the bag. I set the table quickly and soon we were eating.

"How are you feeling? Any morning sickness?" he asked me.

"I'm feeling pretty good actually. I haven't had much morning sickness, at least not yet." I told him. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad. Hopefully it'll stay that way, I'd hate for you to be sick." He said as one of his hands grabbed mine. I smiled at him. He was such a different person when he was with me than when he was around other people. I know I had heard many people call him cold hearted, cruel and other selfish-type names. He was nothing but kind to me.

"I actually had something I wanted to give you." He said to me as he reached into his pocket. I wondered if this was going to be a marriage proposal but knowing him he would probably wait until we had a much more romantic venue. He pulled out a silver key and handed it to me. I looked at him confused.

"It's a key to my house. I was hoping you'd move in with me." He explained calmly. I was surprised by his request. It made sense with the baby on the way, his interest in the pregnancy and I knew I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him every night.

"Are you sure you want to share a bed with me every night? I know I can be a bit of a blanket hog." I said smiling at him.

"With how many blankets there are on that bed, you're more than welcome to hog them." He said with a smirk. I laughed a bit and nodded to him.

"Living with you would be wonderful." I said to him. His smirk widened a bit as he squeezed my hand.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He said in a soft voice.

"I love you too, Mr. Gold." I said before we leaned into a kiss.

I looked up at the clock and realized I needed to get back to work soon. We finished eating and set the dishes in the sink. A few minutes later we had made it back down to my work.

"I will see you tonight?" he asked me.

"Of course, I look forward to it." I said to him before our lips met a small kiss and Mr. Gold was gone. I went back to my desk and logged back into my computer. The rest of the day seemed to go by slowly.

…

A few hours later I was back up in my apartment. I was able to borrow some boxes from Jacob so I started packing some of my things. I didn't have a lot of things so I knew moving wouldn't be too hard. We could probably move everything that night, but I was starting to get tired so I knew I wouldn't be up for that.

Around 7 I heard a knock on my door. Knowing it was Mr. Gold I quickly walked over and let him in. We greeted each other with a kiss and he came into my apartment. I already had a few boxes stacked up by the door and he glanced over at them.

"I'm happy you decided to move in with me. It'll be good to have you so close." He said as his arms wrapped around me. I smiled as I returned the gesture. Our lips collided in another kiss.

Both Mr. Gold and I picked up a couple of boxes and headed down the stairs. Soon we were at Mr. Gold's house. I had made sure to bring a change of clothes for the next day and anything I would need before then. It didn't take that long to unpack things and soon things were neatly where I wanted them.

Mr. Gold invited me to join him in the dinning for dinner once things were put away. I took his hand as we walked down the stairs to his beautiful decorated dinning room. I couldn't believe what I saw once we were there. The table was set elegantly with candles, the crystal chandelier lights were low and there were several kinds of flowers that beautifully arranged throughout the table and room.

"What's all this?" I asked as I turned to him.

"I promised you a romantic dinner here a few nights ago. It took longer than I thought it would but I thought tonight would be a great night to do it to." He said as he walked me over to the table. He held the chair for me as I sat down. He walked out of the room only to return a few minutes later with two plates.

He set one of the plates down in front of me and the other at his spot. He opened a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling cider and poured it into two crystal glasses. After he handed me one of the cups he sat down next to me.

Mr. Gold had really gone out of his way for this dinner. It really was a romantic dinner; the flowers and candles were beautiful and the food was amazing. I could tell he had gone to a lot of trouble to make sure this dinner was amazing.

"This is so incredible. Thank you so much for doing this." I said to him as I took his hand.

He smiled a bit and said,

"I love you."

"I love you to." I said as we leaned in for a kiss. I took a sip of the cider as Mr. Gold stood up, walked over to one of the tables and picked something up. He looked a bit nervous as he walked back to the table. He sat back down on his chair and took my hand.

"There's something I want to ask you, but I want you to know that no matter what you decide, I will always be here for you and our child." He said a bit seriously, but still had a soft smile on his face. I nodded as I waited for him to continue.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he held both of my hands and kneeled on one knee in front of me. The scene in front of me took my breath away. He was such an amazing man and I couldn't believe how much love I felt for him and I could feel the love he obviously had for me.

"Yes." I said smiling and nodding. A huge smile appeared on his face as he pulled something out of his coat pocket. He pulled out a huge princess cut diamond ring.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I always will." He said as he slipped the ring on my finger. I smiled as I looked down at the ring at back up at him. We sealed our engagement with a kiss.

….

Later that night we were lying in bed making plans for our wedding.

"If we get married before I get too much bigger it'll be easier to find a dress. However, I don't really want a shot-gun wedding." I said.

"If we have a quick wedding I promise it will be nice. I would prefer to get married before the baby comes though." He said. I nodded. I wanted to get married before the baby came to; I also wanted to get married before I would be forced to wear a maternity wedding dress. I knew there were some pretty ones, but I wanted to keep my options open.

Mr. Gold reached to grab something from his night table. He sat back up with a book which obviously had his schedule as he opened it to reveal calendars and a bunch of written in appointments and other events. He flipped through some pages when he stopped at a page. After a couple of minutes he suggested a date that was only two months away.

As quick as it seemed we agreed that it would probably be our best option before the baby came. We both had a lot to do in the next two months to get everything prepared for the wedding.

As I counted that far ahead I realized I would be a littler over 16 weeks pregnant. Things seemed almost overwhelming but just looking at Mr. Gold and knowing there was a little life growing inside of me I knew everything would be worth it.

"I'll talk to the judge tomorrow and schedule him for the date." Mr. Gold said as he wrote our wedding date down and put his planner back on the table. He turned to me with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. I enjoyed these moments with him; I loved just laying there in his arms. Life seemed perfect.

…..

I was still in Mr. Gold's arms when I woke up the next morning. I smiled at his sleeping figure and decided to try to get up without waking him up. I knew he needed his rest with how busy he was.

Once I had managed to weasel my way out of Mr. Gold's arms I slipped some slippers on and made my way down to the kitchen. After last night I wanted to do something for him. I knew the breakfast I would prepare for him wouldn't be nearly as elaborate as what he planned for me, but I wanted to show my gratitude to him somehow.

When I was in the kitchen, I looked around trying to figure out where things where. Once I found some pots and pans, I opened the fridge to find some eggs and beacon. I started to cook those things and got out a bowl and started to mix some pancake batter together to add that to our breakfast.

After everything was done cooking I went out to the table and set it for the morning's meal. Mr. Gold came into the dinning room just as I set down the tray of food. I smiled at him as he walked up to me.

"What's all this?" he asked wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to him.

"Just a little something to thank you for last night and to tell you I love you." I said to him. He smiled at me and gave me a big kiss.

"I love you." He said after the kiss ended.

…

After breakfast, I showered and got ready for the day. Mr. Gold was going through some papers in the dining room when I was ready to leave for work. He looked up as he heard me come in. A small smile formed on his lips and he put his papers away and walked up to me.

"Shall I walk you to work?" he asked me taking my hand.

"If you have time that would be great!" I said knowing how busy he really was.

"I always have time for you." He said giving me a kiss.

…

It didn't take too long for my brother to notice my shiny new ring.

"Are you happy with this new arrangement?" Jacob asked me as he admired the engagement ring Mr. Gold had given me.

"When he asked me to marry him last night, it felt so right. I've never thought I'd feel so much love for someone or from someone. Its like pieces of a puzzle, I felt so scattered before, but now things seem to be fitting together perfectly." I said smiling about the new events unfolding.

Jacob nodded and said something along the lines of,

"He better take great care of you."

"He does, and I want to take care of him too. I can't explain it, I know we'll have trials but I'm not afraid. I know we can handle anything together."

"I hope for you and your happiness that you're right." Jacob said patting my shoulder like he used to when we were kids.

"I know it sounds naïve, I just know things will be the way they're meant to be. I'm meant to be with him."

...

_(Mr. Gold's P.O.V)_

_"Things seem to be going between you and that Elizabeth girl." Regina said to me redirecting from the matter of our previous agreement of me, helping her find a baby._

_"She's an amazing woman." I said keeping my private life to myself. _

_"The whole town is talking about it. Everyone is wanting to know who this Elizabeth is and why she's so special. I would be more careful Mr. Gold." She continued trying to get some kind of reaction out of me. _

_"With all due respect Madame Mayor, you will leave any business concerning Elizabeth and my child alone...please. Now let get back to discussing this current agreement." I said calmly. I could tell she wasn't happy that now she was forced to leave the matter alone but I wasn't going to let her or anyone else threaten or use my family against me. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Sorry its taken me so long to update. Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story. I really, really appreciate it! I think I have some of the best readers ever. Again, I do not own any Once Upon a Time characters, only my OCs. Here is chapter 10. I hope everyone enjoys it! -Lin_

**Chapter 10:**

Time

'Ugh, not a great way to start off the day.' I thought to myself as I sat on the floor, next to the cool porcelain toilet. The morning sickness had finally kicked in and my goodness it hit seemed to strike as harsh as a snake strikes a mouse. Only instead of a quick strike, it lasted most of the day.

After a few minutes of sitting on the floor I finally mustered up the strength to stand up and walk over to the counter. After brushing my teeth, I walked out the bathroom I now shared with Mr. Gold and back over to the bed. My soon-to-be husband wasn't in the bedroom, so I just laid on top of the already made bed trying to convince myself to get up to go to work.

Mr. Gold emerged from the doorway holding a cup in one hand.

"How are you feeling, my love?" he said as he walked up to me, handing me the cup. I smiled at him.

"I'm ok. Just a little nauseous." I said, sitting up to drink the herbal tea, he had made for me. When the morning sickness started to hit, he made sure to bring me a cup of tea every morning to help with the nausea. I was so grateful he did, it really seemed to help. After I finished drinking the tea, I handed the cup back to him.

"So what do you think? Will it be a boy or girl?" I asked, him trying to start up a conversation, before we needed to head to work. Mr. Gold gave me a smile, leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. Once the kiss was broken he said,

"I think our baby will be perfect, no matter if it's a boy or girl."

I smiled at his response; I had been asking him that question for a little over a week now. I was glad he didn't have his heart set on one gender or the other. I had a feeling it was a boy but that was only a hunch and didn't necessarily mean anything.

After lying down for a bit, I finally pushed myself off of the bed and walked over to the closet, picked out a cute red tank top with a black light weight jacket and a black skirt with a bit of red scattered throughout the skirt. I did my hair and make-up and was ready to head to work.

Mr. Gold and I walked down the sidewalks of Storybrooke hand-in-hand. We must have been a sight to see since the eyes of our neighbors followed us closely. We had made our engagement public and since we had the people of Storybrooke seemed afraid to come near me. I knew Mr. Gold could be an intimidating person, but I didn't understand why people I had considered friends, refused to look me in the eye now.

"I will see you this afternoon for lunch." Mr. Gold said as we stood outside my brother's shop. I nodded and gave him a gentle kiss. We stayed like that for a moment before he headed off to his pawn shop and I went inside to get my darn computer started.

"Hey Elizabeth, how's my favorite sister this morning?" Jacob asked me, with a coffee in his hand. The smell of the coffee made me feel a bit a bit "green" but not bad enough to worry about.

"Alright, ready to start the day." I replied sitting down at my desk, turning on the computer.

"How's the baby doing?"

"Well, Dr. Whale says the sicker I am at the point the healthier the pregnancy. So I think the baby is doing alright." I said with a soft smile. I gently placed my hand on my stomach. I still couldn't believe there was a baby growing inside of me.

…

It was the day before our wedding and I was getting nervous. The whole town and been invited and I didn't like the idea of being in front of everyone I knew. I was now 16 weeks pregnant and the morning sickness seemed to have died down quite a bit. We were only a month away from finding out if we were having a boy or girl.

I took out the sonogram picture the tech had printed off for us when we had our last ultrasound. I smiled and placed my hand on my stomach as I often did now-a-days. I couldn't wait until this baby was here and I got to meet him or her. I also couldn't wait to marry his/her father.

I was at the reception hall making sure everything was set up the way I wanted it. Mr. Gold was actively apart of our wedding planning, but flowers, cake and decorations didn't seem to fit his fancy. I think if it wasn't expected of him, we would have just gone to the courthouse to be married with only close friends and family as witnesses.

The wedding and reception were going to be elaborate; it was obvious by the elegant flowers that streamed throughout the reception hall, the crystal chandelier that was polished just for our wedding and our 16 layer wedding cake. (I had a feeling we would have a lot of cake to take home after the wedding.)

I couldn't wait for the wedding to be over and to be married. Being so busy, Mr. Gold assured me that we would be going on a nice elegant honeymoon in a few months, rather than going right after the wedding. Honestly spending a weekend at Granny's Bed and Breakfast sounded like a romantic honeymoon to me, as long as he was there.

"How are things going, my dear?" Mr. Gold asked me as he came into the reception hall. I turned to him and smiled as he gave me a quick kiss. He observed the hall, taking in the decorations, flower and such.

"Pretty good, just a few more things some last minute things to be done tomorrow before the wedding." I replied as I wrapped my arms around my soon-to-be husband. I loved the gleam I saw in his eyes, I could tell he was as anxious as I was to be married. His arms went protectively wrapped around my waist.

"I love you." He whispered before pulling me into another soft kiss.

I showed Mr. Gold everything the people who worked at the reception hall and I had done to make it perfect for our big day. He seemed pleased with everything we had done and soon we were walking back to our home.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him as we sat at the dinner table. I had made homemade lasagna from scratch along with candied carrots and a fruit salad, washed down with yummy strawberry lemonade.

"Not at all." He said to me filled with confidence as he ate his food. He flashed me one of genuine smiles that made my heart melt. I smiled back and felt reassured that tomorrow was going to be an amazing day.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me learning towards me, taking my hand in his.

"A little bit, but not about marrying you. I just don't want to be in front of all those people." I said squeezing his hand.

"You'll be fine. Jacob will be walking down the aisle so you won't be alone. You have nothing to worry about." He reassured me. I nodded.

"Then," he continued, "once we're married and our baby arrives, we will be a family. I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

"It makes me happy to." I said to him as we both looked down to where our unborn child was developing. Our eyes met again and Mr. Gold pulled me into another kiss.

That night we lay in bed together, talking about the upcoming day. Mr. Gold's strong arms held me tightly as I fell asleep.

…

Then next morning I woke up alone. That wasn't uncommon, but I found a single red rose along with a note.

"_Elizabeth,_

_Meet me 5 sharp at the reception hall. I'll be the one in the tux. See you at the alter._

_Love,_

_Your almost husband. Mr. Gold" _

A huge smiled appeared on my face. It was here, today was the day, I was marrying the man that held my heart, the father of my child and my best friend. I quickly got up out of bed and looked at the time a lady was coming over to do my hair around noon. Then Melanie was brining my wedding dress over around 3 and was going to help me get dressed.

I got a shower and then wandered the big house by myself. I sat down in the large living room and turned on the TV to see an old Rerun of Full House. I "watched" the episode while my mind thought about today's events.

"Dang I wish times went by faster." I said to myself looking up at the clock. After watching a couple episodes of Law and Order, it was 11:30. I turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen. I made myself a light salad, but mostly picked at it. I wasn't hungry, but tried to eat to give my baby a bit of nutrition.

At noon, my friend, Bethany came and worked on my hair for a good 2-3 hours. We talked about the wedding, my courtship with Mr. Gold and the pregnancy while she worked on my hair. It had been a while since I had seen her and it was good to catch up.

Around 2:30 Bethany had me look in the mirror to see the beautiful curled up do. She put the veil in my hair and I started to feel like a bride. After, Bethany left to get herself ready for the wedding, I did my makeup.

At 3 o'clock sharp Melanie showed up at my door. We had decided to keep my wedding dress at my brother's house to keep Mr. Gold from seeing it. Within a few minutes we left for the reception hall. Once at the reception, we went to the bridal suite and Melanie helped me get my dress on.

My wedding dress was a beautiful white crystal ballroom gown with a sweetheart neckline with a long removable train. Once Melanie had laced up the back of my dress and handed me my bouquet I turned to the full length mirror that sat in the corner.

Melanie left to get her dress on, when I heard the door open. Thinking Melanie was back, I continued to look at myself in the mirror. 'You can't even tell I'm pregnant.' I thought to myself.

"You look stunning." I heard a man's voice say. I turned to see Mr. Gold, in a black and white tuxedo. My eyes widened and said,

"What are you doing here? You know it's bad luck to see me before our wedding."

"I'm me, love. I make my own luck." Mr. Gold smirked at me. I smiled and nodded. He definitely did that.

"You look are so beautiful." He said, his eyes not looking away from me for a second. I smiled, as we wrapped our arms around each other. Our lips met in a brief kiss when the door opened.

"Guests are starting to arrive; it's getting so close to time." I heard my sister-in-law say. Mr. Gold and I ended our kiss and looked over to her. She stopped and looked at us for a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She said embarrassed she had walked in on us.

"No problem at all, I had best get to my position. I'll see you at the altar." Mr. Gold said, leaving the room, but not before flashing me one of his smiles.

…..

I felt the butterflies fill my stomach as Jacob and I stood next to each other, waiting to walk down the aisle.

"You ready for this?" Jacob asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I've never been more ready." I said to him. He nodded.

"I hope you two will be happy." He said.

"We are happy. I promise. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know. There's a side of me that can't believe I'm walking my sister down the aisle. You are a beautiful bride."

"Thanks big brother." I said pulling my brother into a hug.

"Its time you guys." Our wedding planner said to us. I smiled, I was getting married.

The ceremony was beautiful but still your typical wedding ceremony. The reception was also lots of fun. It was full of the townspeople congratulating us and having fun. We, Golds, sure knew how to throw a party.

I was talking to Mary Margaret a friend; I met at Granny's Diner, a few years ago when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Regina, the mayor.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Gold. You two look very happy." She said to me. Now this was a woman that I didn't particularly care for. There was just something about her that seemed…. cruel and unfeeling.

"Thank you." I said to her, trying to end the conversation.

"How far along are you now?" she asked me. I turned back to her.

"Excuse me?" I asked her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Your pregnancy, how far along are you?" she asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I replied, again turning away from her.

"It must be hard, forced into a marriage, simply because you got pregnant." She said, obviously trying to embarrass me.

"I wasn't forced into anything. I wanted this." I said to her. She went to say something else when my husband came between us. He wrapped his arm around me protectively.

"My love , why don't you go get yourself a nice cool lemonade. I bet the baby would like that." He whispered to me. His eyes were filled with anger as he glared at Regina. I nodded and walked away from the two of them.

Mr. Gold's POV

"_What are you trying to prove?" I asked Regina "That you're stupid. I believe I told you to leave my wife and child alone. Now you will leave my wife and child alone, please, or you will regret it." _

_I sneered at her. Regina shot me a look of hatred and walked away. She was walking on thin ice and I would quickly break it, if she ever talked to my wife again. _

Elizabeth's POV

After the wedding and reception were over, Mr. Gold and I got into a nice convertible car and drove back to our home.

Another month passed and it was the day we were going to find out if we were having a boy or girl. I was ecstatic, I couldn't wait to know. My husband took off the afternoon, so he could be at the ultrasound. We sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for our name to be called.

"Mrs. Gold." The ultrasound tech called. My husband and I looked up at her, stood up and walked with her to the ultrasound room.

After putting some cool goo on my stomach we started the ultrasound. The tech pointed out our baby's heart, kidneys, legs, arms and toes.

"Did you guys want to know what gender your baby is?" she asked us. I nodded, anxious to know.

"It looks like you two are having a baby boy." She said. I smiled and turned to Mr. Gold who was beaming.

"I told you so." I said to him, pleased. He took my hand and we looked back up at the TV screen that held the image of our little one. I glanced over at the ultrasound tech when I noticed she had a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, getting nervous.

"Umm, let me grab the head of my department. I want him to see something." The ultrasound tech said getting up and walking of the room.

"Wait what's going on?" I asked her, but she had left the room. I looked back at my husband.

He had a worried and angry look on his face, he stood up and said,

"I'll be right back, my dear."

He walked out of the door, leaving me to wonder what was wrong with my baby alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay! Special thanks to those you reviewed and to those who are following my story! I think you guys are the best! I hope you will continue to enjoy my story. **I will add a bit of a trigger to this chapter as it does mention stillbirth (no the baby doesn't die**), but I do want to warn this chapter is a bit rough and sad. Please leave a review if you like the story and I will try to do better to update more often. Constructive critisim is welcome. Thanks!-Lin_

Mr. Gold's P.O.V

I walked out of the ultrasound room furious that the tech left us like that. Elizabeth was now worried and so was I. If there was something wrong with our child we deserved to know. I walked over to where the tech was talking to her supervisor.

"What the hell was that? How dare you just get up and leave us like that? My poor wife is in there worried sick, so tell me what the hell is going on." I said furiously at the tech and her supervisor.

"Mr. Gold," The supervisor, a Mr. Jones, said to me, "From what Kim has told me the baby is fine. It's the placenta that seems to be having problems."

"What?" I asked.

"The placenta is starting to detach from the uterine wall. If it detaches then the umbilical cord can't do its job and bring oxygen and nutrients to the baby. The baby can't survive that way." Mr. Jones explained the situation to me.

"What can be done to help the baby?" I asked.

"Well, first thing is I'm going to go in there and have a look. If the placenta is detaching then I'll page Dr. Whale and he will come in a talk to you and Mrs. Gold. I suspect weekly ultrasounds and bedrest will be his solution for now. If everything looks fine, then we shouldn't have anything to worry about." Mr. Jones replied.

I thought a moment and nodded.

"Lets go." I told them turning around and walking back to the ultrasound room.

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I laid waiting, wondering and worrying about my son. I looked up at the ultrasound screen the tech had left on. I placed my hand on the tiny baby bump and felt my little one move around a bit.

'What's wrong?' I asked myself just before I saw my husband; the tech and another man come into the room.

"Mrs. Gold, I apologize for the scare. I just want to assure you, the baby himself is fine, I just want to check the placenta and see what's going on there." The man said to me, before sitting in the tech next to me, putting some fresh goo on my stomach and he looked at the screen pretty intently.

"The placenta is definitely starting to detach, I'm going to page Dr. Whale and let him know what's going on. I'm sure he'll come and talk to you two, himself. In the meantime, is there anything I can get you?" the man said to us. I shook my head and thanked him. Once the man and the tech left I turned back to my husband.

"What are we going to do? He can't be born this early, he won't survive." I asked my husband.

"I'm not sure but I will do everything within my power to make sure you and the baby are alright, I promise." He said to me. I nodded to my husband going back to my stomach where my child laid.

A few minutes passed by and Dr. Whale came into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gold." He greeted us with a handshake. "Mrs. Gold if you don't mind me asking, have you had any abnormal bleeding or abdominal pain?"

"I've had a bit of pain but I thought it was just normal Braxton hicks." I told him. Dr. Whale nodded.

"Mrs. Gold, I'm going to admit you to the hospital and put you on strict bed rest with an ultrasound every other day or as needed. Where the placenta is actually starting to detach I don't think you'll make it to full term." Dr. Whale informed us.

"How far do you think we can make it?" my husband asked.

"If we're lucky another 5 weeks; your son will be a NICU baby but the longer he's able to stay in, the higher his chances of surviving are."

"Is there anything else that can be done in the meantime?" I asked.

"I'm afraid at this point we just watch and wait. I promise we will take every precaution and do everything we can to keep this baby safe. I'm not going to lie, the chances of a stillbirth are higher now." Dr. Whales answered. I nodded and turned back to my husband.

A few minutes later a nurse came in with a wheel chair, ready to take me to my room. It was sad how such a great day could turn into such a melancholy one.

….

I didn't like waiting, I wanted to know that my son was alright and I wanted to be able to do my normal everyday routine. Lying in a hospital bed, waiting seemed like agony, but it was going to be worth it if I could get our son here safe and alive.

My husband, my brother and occasionally Mary Margaret would come see me. I spent most of my day staring at a tv screen or reading a book or magazine someone had managed to bring me. I was bored and scared.

_{Dream}_

_I was by a river fetching some water when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I dropped the basket I had been carrying and fell to the ground. I sat on the forest ground as I felt the sharp pain become stronger. I held onto my stomach as I proccessed what was happening. I knew I couldn't stay there, I needed to find help. I could feel tears form in my eyes as the pain increased. I desperately looked around for anything that I could use to help me. I tried crawling, but that only made the pain worse, I knew I wasn't going anywhere without help. By now tears were streaming down my cheeks, as I stroked my stomach._

_"Please be alright." I whispered to my child. I looked around hoping to see any sign of another life. I couldn't see any so I decided to call for help. I screamed for a few minutes, when I heard footsteps. I looked to the side of me to see the man approaching me fast. I still couldn't get a clear shot of his face. _

_"Gisela!" He yelled as he ran up to me. "Gisela, whats wrong?" the man asked me, I tried to tell him my baby was in danger. His hand went to my stomach as if he was trying to cast a spell on it. _

"_Do you trust me?" the familiar voice said. Helplessly I felt myself nod. _

"_Sleep." The man said covering my eyes_

_{End of Dream}_

My eyes shot open from the dream. I looked down at my tiny baby bump feeling the flutters of the child that rested within me.

"Please be alright." I whispered to him, just like I had in that dream. I just wanted a healthy baby.

Mr. Gold's P.O.V

I watched my wife sleep from the door frame. She seemed to be taking this extra hard. It had only been a week since we found out our child was in danger. I had hoped things this time around would be different. I didn't know what had caused her pain and the almost the life of our son the first time around when I had to use magic to save them.

It made sense now though, the first time around a placenta abruption must have happened, nearly killing the two people I loved most. I looked down at my leg, the reason I used a walking cane, a small price to pay for their lives.

I wasn't sure what would happen now, I couldn't save them with magic this time around. I could only rely on the knowledge of the doctors and nurses around me. I felt helpless being unable to help my wife and son. If I lost them this time around, I didn't know what I would do.

I watched as Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. She looked down to her small baby bump before putting a hand on it.

"Please be alright." I heard her whisper to our son. I smiled as I watched her for a moment. She seem to glow just being in the moment. After a couple of seconds she spotted me.

"My love." She said softly reaching a hand for mine. I limped over to her, taking her hand in mine. I sat in a chair next to her.

"How are you feeling my dear? Is there anything I can get for you?" I inquired hoping to find some way to help her.

"I'm alright. Just worried as usual." She reported. I lightly rubbed her hand. I hated seeing her like this. I hated being unable to do anything to help her.

"Is there anything I can do?" I repeated.

"Just hold me, kiss me, love me. Hope and pray for a healthy baby." She said after thinking for a moment. I nodded as I leaned up and gave her a kiss. I wanted to hold her, the hospital bed was simply to small for the both of us and it wasn't worth the risk of losing our son.

"Do you really think we can make it another four weeks? They said another sign of the placenta detaching is unending contractions. I'm starting to feel those." She whispered to me as the kiss ended.

"I do think so." I lied to her before pulling her into another kiss. I didn't know if she could, I didn't know if she or the baby would survive. For her I had to have a strong front though. I couldn't let her see the doubt.

"I love you." She choked a bit as a tear glided its way down her cheek. She was scared, so was I.

"I love you too." I whispered to her. I held her hand tightly, wishing I didn't ever have to let go.

…..

Elizabeth's P.O.V

After spending part of the morning with me, my husband left to run his pawn shop and possibly gather rent considering it was now the first of the month. I hated it when he left, the rest of the day seemed so dull with the nurses checking in on me. The only thing to look forward to was my now daily ultrasounds. I enjoyed watching my son, whom we had decided to name Michael, wiggle around and seem happy. The poor little guy didn't seem to have any idea something was wrong. He was so active I loved it.

"The placenta is slowly detaching, Mrs. Gold. I don't think you can make it 2 more weeks much less to 25 weeks." Mr. Jones said to me, showing me where the placenta was detaching.

"We only have four more week until I'm 25 weeks. What do I have to do keep him in there that long?" I questioned the man praying for some kind of miracle answer.

"I'm not a doctor, all I can recommend is continue doing what you're doing and hope for the best outcome."

…..

Those four weeks were agonizing but we had made it 25 weeks. The placenta was starting to weaken and I could feel it in the lack of movements from my son.

"Mrs. Gold, I'm going to have to recommend a C-section. I don't think your son has the ability to live through an induction and a normal birth just doesn't seem like a safe option. I suggest we do it tomorrow." Dr. Whale informed me. I wished my husband was here. I didn't want to face this alone.

"There's nothing else we can do to keep him in there longer?" I asked desperately.

"I'm afraid if we leave him in there longer you will give birth to a stillborn. No one wants that, I highly recommend the C-section."

"When do you suggest we do it tomorrow? I need to tell my husband a time so he can be here." I requested.

"We'll get started around 7 tomorrow morning, so I would have him be here around 6. I will be back tonight and will try to talk to you both then." Dr. Whale seem to suggest. I nodded.

When my husband did arrive that evening I told him what Dr. Whale had told me. He immediately cleared his schedule for the next day. He stayed with me as long as he could until a very daring nurse informed him visiting hours were over. I didn't want him to leave.

Mr. Gold's P.O.V

I was wide awake as I laid in bed alone. I hated being at the house since Elizabeth was put in the hospital. I must have been lying there a few hours when I heard my phone ring. I glanced over at the clock to see it was 2 in the morning. I grabbed the phone knowing it had to be the hosptial.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Mr. Gold, I'm calling to inform you that your wife has gone into labor."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone! So sorry its taken me so long to update! Life is so busy! Anyway, here is chapter 12. There's a bit of a twist in this chapter. I hope its not too confusing and that you will enjoy it. Please review if you have a moment and I will try to have chapter 13 up sooner. Constructive criticism is always welcome._ Thanks _everyone!-Lin**  
><strong>_

_...  
><em>

_Chapter 12:  
><em>

_Rose  
><em>

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

_(Dream)_

"_I need to push." I said to the midwife as I felt another contraction starting._

"_Follow your instincts, Gisela. Push when you feel it's right." The town midwife told me. I did as I was told. It went on like that for about a half hour until my son was born. The midwife cleaned him off before she handed my son, Jonathan, to me. _

_I smiled down at the new little life. I couldn't believe, I was actually holding my son._

_(End of Dream)_

I woke up with a sharp pain. It felt different from the other contractions but once the pain was gone I tried to go back to sleep. After about a minute I felt another pressure wave hit me. I caught my breath once it was through and tried once again to go to sleep. I repeated that pattern for about 15 minutes when the nurse came.

"Mrs. Gold, I'm going to check you real quick and see if you've dilated at all." She informed me before putting on a plastic glove. Once she finished checking me she told me she was going to give Dr. Whale a quick call.

"I think you're having a baby tonight." She said before turning to leave the room.

"Miss…could you call my husband?" I pleaded with her. I didn't want to have this baby alone.

"Of course." She answered before leaving the room.

I waited about five minutes when Dr. Whale came in. He checked me as well.

"Well, Mrs. Gold, you are starting to dilate and it looks like you are starting to bleed. I'm going to order a quick in room ultrasound to see how much more the placenta has detached and then we'll make a decision from there." Dr. Whale told me.

"Ok." I answered. As Dr. Whale was about to leave I felt an excruciating pain. I let out a scream. Dr. Whale turned back to me. He walked up to me before calling for the nurse. Lights started to flash before my eyes.

"Mrs. Gold…" I heard Dr. Whale say, "…..the placenta…detached…emergency….." His words were cutting out. I was engulfed in the pain before I succumbed to the darkness.

….

**Mr. Gold's P.O.V**

Once I had made it to the hospital I quickly made my way to Gisela's…Elizabeth's room. I was surprised and became nervous when I realized she wasn't there.

"Oh, Mr. Gold, you just missed it. They took Mrs. Gold back to the OR. She completely blacked out, the placenta completely detached and they needed to do an emergency C-Section." A nurse informed me when she realized I was there.

"Are my wife and child alright?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I haven't heard yet. Why don't you go wait out in the waiting room and I'll see if I can sneak you back to see your son's birth?" she suggested. I nodded and went to the waiting room. I was nervous. I hadn't completely missed my son's birth the first time around. I didn't want to miss it this time.

"They both better be alright and in good health." I threatened no one in particular. I wanted to know what was happening. I wanted to know if Elizabeth was alright and if my child would live. My hand gently brushed the cloth I always kept in my pocket. I was tempted to take out the cloth so I could see my son's hand prints but didn't dare in public.

'_Be strong my son.'_ I thought, wishing I could use magic to protect my family. I waited for fifteen minutes before Dr. Whale emerged from the door way. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Mr. Gold," he greeted me.

"How are my wife and son?" I asked. "Are they alright?"

"Mrs. Gold will be alright. She's still unconscious but she'll be fine. Your child has been taken to the NICU. It seems we made a mistake though."

"What do you mean?" I inquired. I felt myself growing angry. If Dr. Whale and staff here did something that harmed my son, they would know true pain.

"The ultrasound tech. She was wrong when she did the 20 week ultrasound. You don't have a son. You have a daughter." Dr. Whale answered.

I was stunned. I was sure we were having a son. When Gisela was able to meet me while I was imprisoned that one time, she told me we had a son. Where did this baby girl come from?

"You're sure it's a girl?" I asked, flabbergasted. There had to be a mistake. If this child was a girl that meant something had happened to my son while the curse had taken place.

"I'm fairly positive. Perhaps you'd like to see her?" Dr. Whale offered. I was still in shock but nodded. I followed Dr. Whale down the hospital hallway until we came into wing of the hospital I hadn't been in before. I was asked to wear a mask and gloves before entering the NICU.

"There she is." Dr. Whale said, nodding in towards a plastic confinement where an infant rested inside. I walked over to see the fragile child, with tubes and other devices covering her face and various other places. I looked her over closely. She was the spinning image of my wife with traces of me. The sight before me tugged at my heart a bit. I knew she was mine. I had a daughter.

"How does she look? Will she survive?" I asked Dr. Whale.

"So far she looks as good if not better than we had hoped. Her lungs are underdeveloped as we knew they would be. The machine she's hooked up to is what is helping her breath. She a little fighter though. Of course it's too early to know for sure but I think with our technology and constant care, she has a fairly good chance of surviving." He answered. I nodded and looked back at my little girl. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she would be alright. I was going to protect her at all cost.

...

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I felt something soft touching my hand as I my eyes flickered opened. Things were blurry at first but it wasn't long when I realized my husband was gently stroking my hand.

"Elizabeth?" I heard him say. My eyes lifted up to meet his.

"My love." I answered. "What happened?"

"The placenta detached. They had to take you in for an emergency C-Section." My husband informed me. I paused for a moment as memories of going into labor flooded back to me.

I looked tried to move a bit when I felt the soreness of an incision, telling me I did indeed have a C-Section.

"How is the baby? Is he alright?" I quickly questioned. I desperately needed to know if my son was alright.

"It seems things aren't as we originally expected. Our child…." He started to say when I cut him off.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to him?"

"No. We don't have a son…we have a daughter." He informed me. I was stunned. He was joking…right? The ultrasound said we were having a son. There was no way I had been carrying a baby girl.

"Stop kidding around and please tell me our son is alright." I begged my husband. He gave me a soft smile.

"Dr. Whale assured me that our _daughter_ is perfectly alright." He answered. Now I was really confused, I thought for another moment when I realized he wasn't kidding. We really did have a baby girl instead of a boy.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In the NICU; they have her on oxygen and a few other machines to help keep her alive. She is a strong little person, Elizabeth. You will love her, when you meet her." He stated.

"You're wrong. I already do love her. When do you think they'll let me see her?"

"I'll go talk to them." He said before standing up from the bed.

"I love you." I called to him. He turned to me and smiled.

"And I love you." He replied. Within a few minutes my husband returned with Dr. Whale.

"Mrs. Gold, you gave us a bit of a scare. How are you feeling?" Dr. Whale asked.

"I'm a little sore but alright. When can I see my daughter?" I questioned.

"Your vitals look good and your heart rate is steady. I don't see any potential problems. I'll have a nurse take you to the NICU." Dr. Whale answered before excusing himself from the room. I was nervous and excited. I was going to be meeting my daughter in a few minutes. I didn't want to wait.

"You know we never did discuss girl names." I mentioned to my husband.

"No, I don't believe we did." He admitted.

"What do you think we should name her?"

"I want you to see her first. We can choose her name once you meet her." My husband informed me.

"Ok." I agreed. A few more minutes passed when a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

…

"There she is." The nurse said as she wheeled me up to see my little girl. I couldn't take my eyes off of the small figure before me. She was tiny, way too tiny.

"She's beautiful." I breathlessly stated.

"When will she be strong enough to come home?" I asked the nurse.

"Probably not for a while, we need to watch her closely while she's growing and developing. She has the best start she can possibly have given the circumstances." The nurse answered.

I continued to stare at my daughter. I ached to hold her to me and take care of her. I was her mother and I wanted to act like it.

"For all the ultrasounds we had, I'm surprised we didn't catch onto her being a girl sooner." I stated.

"Technology isn't perfect." my husband said. I smiled and nodded.

"Since you're both here, could we get her name for our records?" the nurse asked. I looked up to my husband. He glanced down at me.

"What do you think my love?" he asked. I looked back down at the fragile figure before me.

"Rose….Rose Marie Gold." I answered. It was the first name that came to mind. I turned back to my husband.

"Is that alright?" I asked him.

"It's beautiful." He agreed. He turned to our daughter.

"Hello Rose, I'm your papa." I heard him say. I smiled. He was going to be a great dad to our little girl. He was going to make sure she was a daddy's girl. I could see that by the gleam in his eyes.

….

"I don't want to leave her here. I want to stay until she can come home with us." I told my husband as I got ready to leave the hospital. I was being discharged today but, like other women who had been in my situation, I was leaving without my baby.

"Believe, I understand, dear but you know she can't come home yet. I promise we will both visit her often and when we're not here we can get the nursery ready for her." My husband replied. He was right. This beautiful little girl was going to come home to a lot of blue if we kept what we had done when we thought we were having a son.

"I still don't want to leave. I'm her mother. I feel like I'm abandoning her." I commented as I sat down on the bed. If I had my way I'd be living in the NICU with my daughter. However, between my husband and the nurses, there was no way I could get away with that.

"I understand. However, this is what's best for her…and you. You can't stay here you'll go crazy. Dr. Whale said you need to rest and allow your body time to heal. The nurses will call if anything happens to Rose. I promise. I will bring you here as often as you like. Just take care of yourself." He stated, sitting next to me. I leaned into him as his arm wrapped around me. I was so grateful to have a man that loved me and our child as much as he did.

"Promise you'll bring me here whenever I want?" I asked.

"Of course."

"What if visiting hours are over?"

"I'm Mr. Gold, dear, they don't apply to me…or you." He answered. I nodded and gave him a kiss. I didn't want to go home but I couldn't prolong staying here. Dr. Whale made it very clear I needed to go home and rest.

…

**Mr. Gold's P.O.V**

I hated the idea of leaving my daughter in the hospital but was glad that Elizabeth could come home. The house was big and empty without her. I was down in the kitchen making some dinner while Elizabeth was up in the bedroom, hopefully resting.

"I'm going to hire a cook." I stated to myself. As I waited for the food to finish cooking I pulled out the cloth with my son's handprints on it.

'If Rose is here, then where is my son?' I thought, looking at the cloth. I had to find my son. He was here in the world somewhere and I had no idea where. Was he alone? Was he being taken care of?

For once I was grateful Elizabeth didn't have her memory back yet. She was worried enough about Rose, I didn't want her to have to worry about Jonathan. I was going to find my son. He would be home with his mother, his sister and I, no matter what it took.


End file.
